Restoration: Escape from Negative Island
by Impurest Cheese
Summary: As Director Gold takes charge of SHIELD the Negative Zone and all it's systems are taken over by the Janissary. With the prisoners now lituraly having to fight for their lives will anybody escape from the Negative Zone's hardest section Negative Island.
1. A note to the Fanon Reading Community

Before this fanon begins I would like to thank everybody who has commented on my previous work, everyone who favourited my stories, everyone who asked a question even those people who simply read the tales and forgot them immediately after then got to the epilogue.

As anybody who read the Deadpool Invasion knows the concept of Escape from Negative Island (EFNI) has been floating around for a while. The story actually was conceived before Last Team Standing but was ultimately scrapped due to a lack of confidence and a similarity to a certain video game staring Batman in a Prison. As such EFNI was shelved and throughout my time writing fanon pieces the character line up has changed constantly. As such I have decided to ask you, the readers, who you want to see in this fanon. The characters can be original Marvel Character (assuming there still alive in this universe), one of my own original creations or something completely new (such items will be referenced as following; The character of Character Name is the original creation of Insert Fanon Artists Name and is not owned by Marvel Comics.

Anyway I hope to here any and all suggestions that the community has to offer and will get to writing this fanon seen.

Impurest Cheese

Current Character List

Deadpool - As promised in Deadpool Invasion

Blade - Requested by Tyrr14

Janissary - Revealed in Synopsis

Norman Osborne/Green Goblin

Skein

Bombshell and EOD

Redback/Tate Williams - Revealed in Task Force HAMMER - Line of Fire

* * *

><p>Thank you for any and all suggestions but from the 3003/12 can I ask you not to send in any characters. The story has been written and will be put up very soon.

Many Thanks and remember to continue to favourite, critique and comment all my fan fiction and enjoy the upcoming restoration arc.

Impurest Cheese


	2. Welcome to Negative Island

"This is a story about the worst time of my life." the narrator droned, "About how I was locked away with the worst scum on the entire planet. It didn't matter that I was innocent, well okay not innocent but for the particular crime I was arrested for I was defiantly innocent." the narrator sighed, "I was thrown in here by a tyrannical despot and have been here ever since waiting and watching for the time when I finally leave this place."

"Oh for the love of God shut the fuck up Wilson." the prisoner in the next cell yelled, "I swear if I hear another word come out of that crap hole I'm going to stuff my fist down you throat so far that I'll be giving your heart a tender massage."

"Ah you don't mean that Crell." Deadpool cooed, "Anyway this is the story of my escape from the Annex of Prison 42 known as Negative Island."

"What bloody escape?" Crell asked, "Your locked in here just like the rest of us."

"Stop spoiling it you imbecile." Deadpool replied as he was restrained by the Prison Guards back into the full body brace and most importantly the gag. "I'm speaking because I know I escape thanks to Impurest Cheese's Task Force HAMMER Preview: Broken Amerika."

"What's an Impurest Cheese?" Crell grunted as a large yellow title appeared over his face saying 'Restoration - Escape from Negative Island'. Deadpool shook his head and quickly scribbled out the Restoration before writing in big red letters, 'Deadpool' before nodding and closing the screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Dock 17, Negative Island - 17:02PM, 3rd September<strong>

"The story begun like any other late pre-evening at this hell-hole." Deadpool narrated, "More prisoners were committed as SHIELD took over from HAMMER as the main peace keeping force. The innocent were allowed to leave with a full pardon, while others were transferred to the Raft, those guys generally have no powers but I digress. Anyway a very special prisoner was brought to Dock 17 the seediest and filthiest entry to the Negative Zone."

"Oh stop narrating Wilson and get to the story." Crell yelled as the screen faded to a long jutting out dock made of metal, a modified T-Wagon dropping cautiously into a large silo, the evening sun blocked out as the craft lined up with the dock.

"What scum do we have today." the Dock Master, a barrel chested man with at least three days growth of stubble asked as guards clad in MACH 1.5 Riot Armor got ready for trouble as they tapped their stun batons and tranquilizer pistols against their legs, anticipating action.

"Names Tito Assad AKA the Janissary, a high tech criminal." Command told the Dock Master from the safety of the portal control office, the high tech matter distortion blasters already firing up ready for the last step of prisoner transport. "Don't get to comfortable, he's only staying here until we can prep him for surgery, removed the electronic patches in his head." she announced, "Then he's going back to the Raft."

"Got it." the Dockmaster confirmed as two guards in armor flanked Janissary, a short man in an orange jumpsuit, his head bowed as he was taken towards the portal. "Okay Pelican 075, Prisoner secure, Transport Team is taking over escort duties. You are clear to land."

"Roger that Dockmaster, receiving escape vector co-ordinates from Control and we're ready for lift off." the pilot of Pelican 075 announced.

"This Control, Pelican 075 your good to go and our last scheduled drop-off for today." Control told the pilot. Noisily the T-Wagon lifted off out of the silo before heading west towards the setting sun. "Okay Lock Down Lights on." Control told the Dockmaster flicking the lights to lock down as the silo doors closed over them plunging the dock workers into a twilight.

"Okay Janissary get moving." the Dock Master growled, "As soon as you're locked up, I can sign off with Control and enjoy myself."

"Control." Janissary snickered, "The way you say it, like you even know what it means let alone have it."

"What are you talking about convict?" the Dock Master asked cautiously reaching for his sidearm.

"Just the fact that your not in control of this situation." Janissary replied coolly as the Dock Master lined up a shot. "One of you stun this basted we will carry him in unconsciously, that will teach him to give us lip."

"You heard him." Janissary told the guards who all turned in unison and pointed their weapons at the Dock Master.

"Control we have a security breach send back-up immediately." The Dock Master gasped.

"To be honest I don't give a flying fuck what happens to you." Control sighed, "Sayonara you misogynistic bloater." she added as one of the guards slammed the Dock Master with his stun stick, knocking him over the edge and into the bottom of the shaft, his scream echoing as he fell before impacting with the generators for the portal below.

"Good work," Janissary announced, "Vandal open the door I'm coming home." he added as one of the guards unlocked the shackles. Walking up to the security office Janissary winked at the camera before the door slid open, a dead guard flopping out onto the floor. Inside Vandal swivelled round on the computer chair, dressed in a cut down prison uniform.

"Well Janissary the first task is done." Vandal told him, "Now where's the money, I was embezzling money from Carlos for years and paying for those HAMMER agents down there," she said pointing at the guards who were setting up defensive positions. "wasn't cheap."

"You'll get paid hacker." Janissary said, "Now tell me how many alarms did we raise when I escaped."

"None." Vandal replied cheerfully, "Security Central doesn't know you've been transferred here until the report gets sent through and by then we are gone. Now where is the money, you promised me pay as you go action." she hissed as she gripped the silenced machine pistol concealed in her boot.

"When my employer get's here you will get all the money I promised." Janissary announced, "Now Stage Two is…"

"Complete Lock Down of the system, I've already started, stuff like plumbing and heating is already offline, security and comms follows as soon as I get paid." Vandal snarled, "So I suggest you find some major cash or I accidently trip all the alarms and nobody leaves."

"Then we'd best pay her." a female voice announced as a blue disc of energy opened up and a woman walked out. "Not just any woman mind you." Deadpool told Creel, "But the director of SHIELD, Melissa Joan Gold. Or at least somebody who looks like her dressed in the original Songbird uniform she wore back in Thunderbolts #1"

"The Thunderbolts weren't numbered Deadpool." Creel sighed, "At least I don't think they were?"

"Anyway this fake Songbird walks up to Janissary and the seductive Hispanic Hacker named Vandal who used to work for Carlos Rohas and his gang and gives them a suitcase full of unmarked 100 dollar bills." Deadpool continued as Janissary, Vandal and Songbird glared at him. "Fine continue telling the story from your perspective." Deadpool snapped, "Rotten Impurest Cheese working against me."

Verity closed the brief case and smiled at Janissary, "Now's time to have a little fun. Open all the doors, do whatever you like but remember my inside man and his target are to be left alone and unharmed, do your understand."

"Yes Boss." Janissary replied, "Vandal lock down the exits and get the communications offline." he ordered before sitting down at the desk and bringing up a list of staff and prisoners. "Seventy Staff and Thirty Two Fellow Inmates, luckily there's a Universal Locking Code that a certain bad man put into the system when it was designed." Janissary mumbled, "That should defiantly even things up. Now who to let loose first." he hummed as he ran down the list of convicts on the computer screen. "Maybe everyone should leave at the same time." he mused as he typed in a 'Release Safety 001-1000'

The screen quickly showed the following status update in the following four catogries; Name, Alias, Control Methods and Security Status

Afrikans, Matthew - Razorwire - Electronic Shutdown - Offline

Assalis, Todd - Tiger Shark - Taser Nanite System - Offline

Brock, Edward - Anti Venom - Negative Feedback System - Offline

Brooks, Eric - Blade - None (Release Scheduled) - Offline

Connors, Curtis - Lizard - Increased Serotonin Schedule - Offline

Conrad, Wendy - Bombshell - Tranquilizer Nanite System - Offline

Crell, Crusher - Absorbing Man - Zero Gravity Field - Offline

Daniels, Edward - EOD - Tranquilizer Nanite System - Offline

Dillon, Maxwell - Electro - Arc Electrical Nullifier - Offline

Dvorak, Sybil - Skein - None (Release Scheduled) - Offline

Gregoravich, Nikolai - Tattooed Man - Tranquilizer Nanite System - Offline

Jackson, Jonas - Stink Bug - Vacuum Airlock Entry - Offline

Jackson, Maurice - Body Steeler - Cerebral Dampener - Offline

Lance, Janice - Pit Viper - Tranquilizer Nanite System - Offline

Leighton, Daniel - Cutthroat - High Density Restraints - Offline

Mackay, Zuni - Ion - X Gene Suppression Field - Offline

Marko, Flint - Sand Man - Automated Cell Sprinklers - Offline

Masaryx, Milos - Unicorn - High Density Restraints - Offline

Myres, Fred - Boomerang - Tranquilizer Nanite System - Offline

Octavius, Otto - Doctor Octopus - Magnetic Tentacle Restraints - Offline

Osborne, Norman - Iron Patriot/Green Goblin - Cryogenic Storage - Offline

Pouncey, Marion - Poundcakes - High Density Restraints - Offline

Salis Theodore - Man Thing - None (Release Scheduled) - Offline

Skorina, Frank - Powderkeg - Emergency Air Conditioning - Offline

Steel, Michael Iron Clad High Density Restraints Offline

Urich, Phillip - Hobgoblin - Tranquilizer Nanite System - Offline

Verrauxi - Dragon Rider - Rapid Evaporation System - Offline

Walker, Geoffrey - Bullet Ant - Motion Destabilizer - Offline

Williams, Odette - Red Back - Chemo-Genesis Nullifier Nanites - Offline

Wilson, Wade - Deadpool - Body Restraints and Gag - Offline

Yelana, Bhelatov - Black Widow - Tranquilizer Nanite System - Offline

"Strange." Janissary mused as he flicked through the files. "Ah come on out my friend, you will enjoy this more then the others." he cackled.

"Wait a second." Crell yelled, "How are you telling this story if your gagged."

"Because Janissary off lined the security systems five minutes ago." Deadpool replied shyly as explosion rocked the hall and guards were thrown around like rag dolls. "Oh maybe we should have been escaping instead of talking." he added sheepishly as he pushed open the door to the hallway. "See you later Crusher." he said waving as he ran past the Absorbing Man.

"Wilson you could have cost me my escape." Crell roared as he stroked the walls, his skin taking on the consistency of the aluminium tiles. "Now you pay." he added smashing through the bullet proof plastic window and advancing on Deadpool menacingly.

"Eep this is going to hurt." Deadpool squeaked as he held his hands in-front of his face and closing his eyes as Crell punched him in the face, the blow was so hard that it caused his head to snap back and dislocate leaving Wade looking down at the floor as the Absorbing Man stomped off trampling a quivering guard as he stepped on him.

"Well Impurest Cheese, I could have had a better start to this adventure." Deadpool moaned as he pushed his head back into its original position. "I see your still pissed off with those remarks I made about you in Dark Avengers: The Deadpool Invasion huh"

"Yes I am." Impurest Cheese replied, "Now get up and get moving. Secretly I'm rooting for you, and the fans will be so bummed if you don't make it out without style and several instances where you break the 4th Wall."

"Okay Man, I love you, you know that right." Deadpool told the Writer as he gave him a hug.

"Get off me." Impurest Cheese ordered before bringing out a pistol from nowhere and shooting Deadpool in the nuts. "Seriously I could have hired Deadshot but no I chose that insane mook." he moaned as laid the gun next to Deadpool before walking off.

"Ow." Deadpool squeaked as he picked up the remains of the bag of honey roasted peanuts he had just happened to find as well as the 9mm of the dead prison guard laying next to him before itching the back of his neck and walking down the corridor after the Absorbing Man. "Well here I go again." he muttered, "On another wacky adventure just for you loyal readers."


	3. Walking Targets

Deadpool followed the corridors dimly lit be the emergency lighting before running straight into what felt like a metal wall. Rubbing his head he stood up only to find his feet leaving the floor as Iron Clad lifted him up sneering at the struggling mercenary.

"Iron Clad high." Deadpool said excitedly, "Listen buddy I just want you to know that thing in my last adventure, that wasn't personal."

"But me ripping your face off will be Wilson." Iron Clad rumbled, "This is payback for all the trouble you caused."

"Whoa wait time out." Deadpool begged as Iron Clad got the nod from the referee. "That wasn't my fault, you want the guy who hired me."

"And that was?" Iron Clad asked arching his eyebrow.

"Norman Osborne, he wanted me to test you guys. If I were you I'd rip his arms off and bash him on the head with them like they were bongos." Deadpool suggested. The referee nodded to Iron Clad and he put Deadpool down roughly. "So why are we all queued up outside the armoury? Surely we have enough muscle to break the door down."

"You want to try be my guest." Iron Clad told him before Deadpool got up and started to shoulder barge his way to the front. As he got to the door he saw a tall whirly man take a run at the door accelerating until he was a blur, sticking the door only to get a quick blast of electricity throwing him a good seven foot back into the crowd. As the rest of the villains laughed the Absorbing Man placed his hand on the door but before he could absorb the metal structure he too was electrified causing him to stagger back a few paces.

"Electro do something useful and depower this door." Creel growled at the electrical villain just reclining against one of the now vacant cells.

"Sorry I don't open anything until I get paid." Electro replied running a series of lightning bolts between his fingers. Deadpool shouldered to the front and gingerly touched the door before feeling lightning run through him before being thrown back onto the villain who was just getting back up again.

"Struck by Lightning." Deadpool gasped.

"Get off you idiot." the convict snapped aggressively shoving Deadpool off him.

"Cool it Bullet Ant." Boomerang said, "Looks like we're not getting in mates, we tried brute force, trying to crack the key pad. May as well accept that some doors are going to stay locked.

"Oh it's like that." Skein replied pushing past the marksman, "What if I told you I could get the door open."

"I'd say your full of bull-shit." Bullet Ant snapped. "Nobody is getting in there, if the strongest and smartest of us can't break the lock then you sure as hell ain't." Skein smiled before dragging forward a guard, controlled like some vile puppet with strands of her prison uniform, sending him marching up to the key pad. The guard clumsily put his hand on the pad causing the door to slide open.

"Sale's on boys." Skein purred as the villains pushed and jostled to get in first. "Everything must go." she added smiling. Deadpool eventually squeezed in, the amount of loot inside was impressive, their was everything from battle armor to one of the largest pistols he had ever seen. Walking past he took stock occasionally grabbing some of the equipment that had his name on it.

"Magical Ball and Chain. 50 dollars." he said happily as he passed the Absorbing Man reclaiming his weapon. "Akimbo AK-74u SMGs. 250 dollars" he continued as the Tattooed Man and the Black Widow fought over the weapons. "Wrist Mounted Chemical Sprayers. 300 dollars." he stated as Redback punctured her veins with the weapon before firing a quick burst of flame with them. "Cool Saxophone thing. Priceless." he finished grabbing an elaborate horn. As he put his lips to the mouth-piece he was slapped viciously on the face as the green skinned form of Dragon Rider glared at him.

"Up from the depths, thirty stories high, breathing fire, his head in the sky. Godzilla." Wade hummed slapping Dragon Rider back before blowing through the mouth piece. As the note finished Tiger Shark came dashing in grabbing Deadpool's head in his mouth before ripping it off. "Fine Take it." the head complained, "Now somebody reattach my skull before I go all zombie and infect you." he threatened. Scampering out Stink Bug took the head and reattached it. "Thanks and you are? Wait let me guess smell boy. That must be embarrassing your only powers are to create annoying smells."

"Fuck you Wilson." Stink Bug yelled as the other villains laughed at him, "Fuck all of you, soon I'll be in charge and not some patsy to be used and abused." he added before storming off. As he left Pit Viper tripped him over and the villains all laughed before he vanished into the hall.

"So who opened the cages?" Electro asked, "Makes me a little nostalgic."

"I did." Janissary announced as a holographic image appeared in the middle of the armoury, "Soon you will all be free." The villains all cheered, "But first you will do what I want to do."

"What do you want?" Creel growled.

"Do what I say Mr. Creel." Janissary replied, "And you won't be harmed." he finished, "For now I just need you to kill the remainder of the staff. There are fifty staff remaining in this instillation, once there all dead I'll call you again." he finished, "Mr Daniels and Ms. Conrad, take the case at the end down to sub-level 11 and deliver it to the cell at the end of the corridor."

"Yes Boss." EOD announced grabbing the case.

"Now go entertain me." Janissary told the others before disappearing. The remainder of the villains grumbled before fanning out into the rest of the facility. Deadpool scratched his head before shaking it and heading after the rest of them. Heading for the stair-case he started climbing, sod what Janissary wanted him to do he was his own man and would do what he wanted. Reaching the portal he quickly typed in the control code to open the dimensional gateway to Earth only for a quick message to pop up telling him that all exits were locked down.

"Damm I hate this hacker crap." Deadpool announced slapping the computer angrily. "Hey you he yelled as a guy dressed in a technician's outfit attempted to sneak past. Hastily the tech ran off heading down the corridors before slipping into a locked office before hiding in a corner. "Come on I only want to talk." he told the tech, "I'm not going to kill you, well at least not yet." he added.

"Mr Wilson." Janissary announced over the PA system, "Escape is not tolerated. Trust me your not the only one. Mr Brock, Mr Marko and Ms. Mackay I have assembled you in this room for one reason. Your all accused of trying to leave prematurely. Thankfully the holo-decoys you all fell for led you here." as he finished talking Deadpool felt himself falling before landing in one of the cargo bays, the usually full room sparsly covered in crates as the other three villains arrived.

"Teleported if your asking." Janissary announced, "Since I'm feeling lenient I am willing to allow the three of you who survive a second chance at escape. Now fight for your freedom, I'm looking forward to seeing some blood." With a hiss and a road the normal form of Eddie Brock mutated into that of Anti-Venom, while Sandman formed his hands into massive hammers and Ion sparked and arched lighting across the room. Deadpool looked around and growled sizing up his opponents, all he had to do was stay alive maybe fire a few shots.

Quickly he tried the later firing a round from the M9 at Ion who vaporized the bullets before throwing a ball of lightning at Deadpool, only missing the mercenary by mere seconds before Sandman smacked her with the hammer hands. Reaching for his Katana only to find it missing, Deadpool was tackled by Anti-Venom who stabbed him with barbed tentacles. Giving the Symbiote a swift kick Deadpool escaped and fired the remainder of the clip into Brock causing the monster to stagger but not fall down. Spinning to face the other combatants Deadpool dropped and rolled into a packing container as Sandman dodged a bolt of lightning thrown by Ion and followed him inside flooding the container with sand before closing the opening.

"There it's done." Sandman bellowed, "Janissary you hear me let us go."

"Are you sure?" Janissary answered as something from the packing-container roared to life before smashing open as Deadpool drove a fork-lift out of the box and ramming Sandman causing his form to collapse as Ion electrocuted Anti-Venom before being struck by long range tentacles dragging her into a cat-walk, the metal structure collapsing on her. Jumping out of the fork-lift Deadpool walked up and touched the cat-walk before being flung back and the cat-walk vaporized and Ion emerged following up with an energized sword smash knocking Deadpool back into the reforming Sandman.

"Serriously got to think of a way to…wait yes of course that thing that happened in Amazing Spider Man issue uh um 571 something like that." he mused as Anti Venom, now bulked up picked him up ready to deliver a devastating head bite. "Wait creepy monster, we can get through this together." Wade announced, "All you have to do is…" Anti Venom dropped Deadpool and turned to face Sandman who was trying to smother Ion with sand, the dark skinned woman coughing and spluttering.

"You need to be cured." Anti-Venom hissed stabbing his tentacles into the Sandman, "I will cure you." he announced as Marko turned towards him and slammed the idling fork-lift at Anti Venom knocking the Symbiote down but not detaching the tentacles. Jumping into the fray Deadpool leapt through the Sandman and unloaded a hail of bullets into Marko's collapsing form until the man solidified and his skin became flesh.

"What the fuck have you done?" Marko bellowed

"You are cured." Anti Venom hissed as Deadpool walked over and kicked him to the floor.

"Bang your dead." Deadpool joked as he mock fired his finger at Marko, "Enjoy your life now you don't have to turn to sand when you get wet. Yo Janissary are we done? Technically the Sandman is dead" he asked. Janissary responded by opening the doors and Deadpool sprinted out as Anti Venom stalked after him hissing to himself. Mark looked up as Ion walked past and grabbed her leg. Seconds later he burst into flame as ionic energy scorched him causing fire to erupt from his eyes before being reduced to nothing but ash. Ion smiled and walked out after Anti-Venom smugly satisfied that she had done a good job at actually following Janissary's instructions unlike the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Sub Level 13, Negative Island - 19:01PM, 3rd September<strong>

Bombshell tapped the button to open the corridor as EOD lumbered along behind her in his armoured suit, the box had mysteriously remained shut when she had tried to blast it open when curiosity had got the best of her. Soon however they would be where Janissary wanted them and they would finally see inside. Reaching the cell EOD put the box down and opened the door. Getting up from the bench the figure inside walked forward and glared at them furiously before opening the box and putting the mask on that was hidden inside.

"Oh no." Bombshell gasped, "No it can't be." she turned to run.

"This guy ain't so tough." EOD announced as Bombshell dared to look back as the figure removed a pair of pistols. "I can take him with one arm behind my back." Bombshell kept running as the sound of explosions and gun-shots could be heard behind her before the former died only to be replaced with heavy boot steps. As she reached the lift she desperately jabbed at the button as the foot steps got closer.

"Come on fucking lift hurry up." Bombshell cried as the figure walked through the doors to face her. As she got ready for a final stand the lift doors pinged open and she jumped in hammering the close door button as her stalker opened fire flooding the lift with bullet holes. Cowering in the corner the doors closed and Bombshell relaxed as she pressed the button for the highest floor egger to be well away from her attacker.

"Janissary you basted you set us up." she screamed.

"No my dear Bombshell I just made things more interesting." Janissary replied on the PDA, "Now be a good little terrorist and play your part." he announced as in the security office Vandal stalled the lift before sending it back down to sub-level 13. As Bombshell screamed Vandal clicked her fingers before looking over at Verity.

"Two down." she stated.

"Twenty Nine to go." Verity finished smiling as Bombshell desperately tried to escape as the lift cart reached Sub Level 13 once again.


	4. With Great Responsability

**Security Office, Dock 17, Negative Zone Entrance Portal - 19:28PM, 3rd September**

"Stop there." Verity ordered as Janissary and Vandal flicked through the numerous security images caught by Negative Island numerous camera. "Tell me who is that?" she said pointing at an image of Deadpool meandering down a corridor on sub-level 7.

"Wade Winston Wilson." Vandal replied quickly bringing up the file for Deadpool. "He's a mutant mercenary with no particular loyalties. He has the ability to regenerate from any wound because of an accelerated healing factor. Why is he so interesting?" she asked.

"Well who would have thought that one of my potential enemies could be lounging in a place like this?" Verity hummed, "Janissary what's the status of prisoners vs. staff?" she asked.

"30 Prisoners against 6 Staff." he read of the screen. "The warden and five guards are hold up at sub-gate 5. We have the Absorbing Man, Electro and Pit Viper in close proximity." Verity nodded before blinking out of existence in a blue explosion of energy before returning with the warden.

"I forgot that you were a time traveller." Janissary said his voice full of interest, "What do you have planned?"

"How do you kill this Deadpool?" Verity asked.

"Well HAMMER developed a range of anti cancer rounds that negate his abilities." Janissary answered, "Shall I instruct Prisoner 000 to move up to the guard's armoury and acquire some ammunition?"

"Yes but first you have an announcement to make." Verity sneered, "This Deadpool, we have to ware him down and I think that he could help remove some of the elements that could be a threat later on to me and my servants."

"You got it boss." Janissary announced, "I think I can swing that if you and I are thinking about the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Corridor 2, Sub Level 7, Negative Island - 19:55PM, 3rd December<strong>

Deadpool walked down the corridor humming an old steps song about line dancing. He was enjoying himself but soon the authorities would arrive and it would be back to the cells, he had to find a way out, Janissary be dammed. As he reached a cross section he removed his mask and scratched his ear, somebody was talking about him due to the burning sensation he was feeling.

The tanoy pinged and Janissary coughed before making his announcement. "Dear Inmates, those of you who are still alive will be pleased to hear that almost all the staff are dead." Deadpool cheered soon they would be getting out of here and make a fresh start under a new hopefully fairer administration. "The Warden however is alive. That's right ladies and gentlemen Mr Jose De Largo with twenty years of prison service is still walking around." Janissary continued. Deadpool booed, he figured everyone was doing the same thing. "I am offering an early pass to the person who kills him but there is a catch. I am placing him with a guard selected randomly who will be attempting to take the Warden to various way-points around the prison." Janissary finished.

"Please be Osborne, Please be Osborne." Deadpool said with his fingers crossed.

"The guard is, and may I stress totally chosen at random, Deadpool." Janissary announced, "Now Mr. Wilson I know what you're thinking."

"I doubt it." Deadpool replied.

"You're thinking that this isn't fair." Janissary suggested.

"Hah sucker I was thinking about what happened in the last episode of Desperate Housewives." Deadpool replied.

"Well if you can get Mr. De Largo to five different way-points then not only do you get to kill him yourself but you get an early exit and one million dollars." Davina Mac Call told Deadpool.

"Eee." Deadpool screamed as he climbed into the diary room, "I always wanted to go into the Big Brother House and slaughter all those weirdoes."

"So Wade." the Gordy voice over man asked, "Are you willing to accept this challenge?"

"Yes I am." Deadpool cried sobbing into a handkerchief. He opened his eyes before asking, "Why the hell am I in a storage closet?" he asked. Crawling out he saw a man in a suit with a tie, his grey hair neatly combed and his hands clutching a stun stick nervously. "You De Largo?" Deadpool asked. The man nodded nervously and gripped the stick harder. "Well buddy let's find those markers." Deadpool said hugging De Largo who chose this moment to set the baton's power level to high before causally tapping Deadpool's leg causing him to jolt and spark.

"Listen I didn't ask to be in this game that the three freaks are putting us through." De Largo told Deadpool, "But I plan in catching them so either you step up or I hit you with another jolt."

"Huh somebody's a homophobe." Deadpool sneered, "Fine where is this first marker?" he asked. As if on cue the TV Screens lining the corridor lit up showing a map of the facility with the current position of Deadpool marked before flicking to a cell at the end of sub-level 13. "Come with me if you want to live." Deadpool told De Largo in a passable Arnold Swazanegger voice, "And I'll get us through this." he added as he started walking away from the lifts.

"Hey idiot." De Largo yelled. "Elevators are this way."

"He I knew that." Deadpool giggled skipping down the corridor.

"Jesus Christ this is going to be a long fucking day." De Largo groaned as he followed the happily skipping Deadpool.

Security Office, Dock 17, Negative Zone Entrance Portal - Insert Time and Date

"Setting camera's to record." Vandal said flicking the switch, "Now all we need is some popcorn." she added as the microwave pinged. "And we've got us a show." she finished as she removed the popcorn from the microwave. "You want some?" she asked Janissary.

"No thank you, I have allergies." Janissary replied as he swung round on the chair to face the big screen that showed Deadpool and De Largo wandering down the corridor towards the lift shaft.

"Where's the nearest prisoners?" Verity asked as she tapped her foot against the floor.

"Razorwire and the Hobgoblin are on the same floor heading for the lifts." Vandal answered, "They won't get far, one lift in shaft 109 is stuck on Sub Level 13, the other on Sub Level 5. You can thank Bombshell for that."

"Yes." Verity growled, "I notice that Prisoner 000 took five minutes to kill her, that is too slow SHIELD will realize that something is wrong in a few hours." she snarled forming sonic bubbles on Vandal's brain. Vandal screamed in pain convulsing in the chair she was sitting in until Verity caused the bubbles to dissipate. "Don't fail me again." she hissed.

Lift Shaft 109 Entrance, Sub Level 7, Negative Island - Insert Time and Date

"Will you stop that it's driving me crazy." De Largo told Deadpool who was frantically mashing the down button on the control panel. "It's obviously not working."

"You don't know that." Deadpool replied pushing the buttons even faster.

"Yes I do if the panel above the door is offline. If that's off then the lift is most likely off as well." De Largo told Deadpool who flung his hands up in the air huffing in disgust as something landed in his hands. Looking down he saw it was a mini pumpkin that glowed an ominous orange.

"On Halloween night, the Great Pumpkin rises from his pumpkin patch and flies through the air with his bag of toys to all the children" Deadpool yelled happily, "I've got the rock." he added holding the pumpkin up for all to see.

"Good Grief." De Largo sighed.

"What do you mean good grief?" Deadpool asked. Seconds later the pumpkin bomb he was holding detonated, shrapnel showering his body and face. Deadpool blinked and looked down the corridor to see the Hobgoblin hovering on a flying broomstick getting ready to hurl a second pumpkin bomb. "G…g…goblin." Deadpool yammered as he threw himself into De Largo's arms before knocking him to the floor as the Pumpkin Bomb impacted on the lift doors blowing the mangled pile of wreckage down into the shaft. Deadpool looked down the corridor, then at De Largo and then towards the lift.

"Don't you bloody well think about it." De Largo swore but it was too late. Deadpool had picked him up and jumped into the shaft landing on a cross beam two levels down. Up the shaft the sound of a jet turbine could be heard as the Hobgoblin eased the Flying Broomstick towards the shaft entrance before dropping a Pumpkin Bomb into the narrow space, the grenade bouncing from surface to surface past Deadpool who was holding De Largo's mouth shut before exploding on Sub Level 11. Casually Deadpool stuck his head out to see what was happening before a hail of needle like rounds were fired down at him from the Flying Broomstick. Breathing deeply Deadpool let go of De Largo and leapt across the shaft landing on the other side, needles pointing out of his body. Loosing an entire round with an MP5 Deadpool watched as the rounds struck the Broomstick's auxiliary fuel tank and detonated throwing the Hobgoblin into the shaft wall and down to sublevel 10.

"Stupid Goblin." Deadpool hissed as he watched as the Hobgoblin attempted to climb onto the beam he was holding onto. "Hey Norman you look like you need a hand." Deadpool said clapping.

"Uh I hate to burst your bubble but that isn't Norman Osborne." De Largo told Wade as the Hobgoblin not only pulled himself up but stabilized himself ready to pounce onto the level above.

"Aww." Deadpool sighed as he got ready to launch himself over to the other side of the shaft. Leaping he got halfway before something spiky coiled round his leg suspending him upside down, eyes staring at the relatively long drop below. "Omega Red?" he asked.

"It's Razorwire you fuck." Razorwire cursed, "And when you're gone I have a free ticket out of here." he announced as the Hobgoblin leapt to the emergency ladder and then to the same beam De Largo was crouched on.

"You know the Goblin will get there first." Deadpool taunted as Razorwire slammed him against the shaft's wall making him drop the MP5, the clatter of the weapon echoing around the shaft. "If I were you I'd get down there now." Deadpool advised, "He he the stupid South African trying to evict the prawns, he will be surprised when he turns into one of them." he laughed as De Largo jabbed the Goblin with the stun stick successfully forcing him back.

"What did you say?" Razorwire growled.

"I said the blood is rushing to my head." Deadpool laughed as De Largo fended off a second goblin attack. Angered the Hobgoblin let out a scream that echoed around the shaft causing De Largo to drop the stun stick. Further up the shaft Razorwire put his hands to his ears giving Deadpool the advantage he needed. Pulling the spiky whips both mercenaries went tumbling down the shaft with Deadpool grabbing hold of the sub-level 11 Cross Section while Razorwire hung underneath. With a quick slash Razorwire caught hold of the cross beam with the second whip before retracting the cables pulling him up to Sub-Level 11 where he unceremoniously climbed up Deadpool before stomping on his head and hands, the spiked souls of his boots causing Deadpool to release his grip and slam into the parked lift. Groaning he saw De Largo slip down the ladder to Sub Level 10 as the Hobgoblin dropped a pumpkin bomb down to where Deadpool was standing, causing the roof to collapse dropping him into the cart. Strung up in the cart was Bombshell, the female mercenary was dead, a makeshift wire noose wrapped round her neck. Grabbing a set of C4 from the dead woman's belt Deadpool smiled he had a plan.

"Hey De Largo you dead man." he called up the shaft as Razorwire grabbed the Hobgoblin and slammed him against the wall. "Jump man I'll catch you." he yelled. De Largo gulped and jumped landing on Deadpool before rolling into the lift shaft. "This is our floor." Deadpool announced as he dropped down pushing De Largo out through the open doors. Up above Razorwire thudded onto the roof just as Deadpool closed the hatch. "So Long Red." Deadpool called, "May you rest in peace or whatever." he announced pressing the detonator. Razorwire looked down to see the C4 strapped to the cable and leapt pulling himself out of the blast radius as the cart plummeted down to the bottom floor at Sub Level Thirty. Razorwire looked down as the dust settled and saw Deadpool close the doors and heard the hiss of a blowtorch seal them tight.

"I will get you Wilson." Razorwire growled.

"No you won't." Deadpool answered

"Yes I will." Razorwire rectified.

"No you won't trust me I know these things." Deadpool called as Razorwire climbed up to the open hatch on Sub Level 7. Clambering up into the open shaft entrance he saw the Hobgoblin backing up a knife stuck in his side, his assailant removing a pistol from it's holster.

"What the hell is going on?" Razorwire asked. The man turned and Razorwire's jaw dropped open as the Hobgoblin slipped through a security door. "You're meant to be…" The man fired two shots both impacting with Razorwire's hands causing them to spark and hiss, the whips disengaging, his hands locked up unable to grab or flex. The man fired a third shot, the round propelling him over the edge sending Razorwire plummeting back down the shaft before slamming onto the remains of the lift on Sub-Level 30. Back on Sub Level 7 the shooter bent down and whipped some of the Hobgoblin's blood on his glove before holstering his pistol and silently walking away.


	5. Comes Overwhelming Annowance

**Sub Level 13, Negative Island - 20:12PM, 3rd September**

"Is that it?" Deadpool asked as he and De Largo passed another empty cell.

"No, it's the cell at the end of the corridor." De Largo huffed as they passed another offline security point. "Hey what's that?" he asked as they came to the end of the corridor. He pointed to a box left on its side and the remains of EOD splattered across the walls.

"Oh that." Deadpool stated, "Janissary told Bombshell and EOD to deliver it down to a prisoner down here. Oh." he added, "Guess that didn't work out here." he added as De Largo bent over the body. "So Doc what happened?" he asked.

"Looks like multiple gunshot wounds. He sprayed a fare amount of C4 around this place but there is no sign of any damage to whoever was attacking him." De Largo told Deadpool, "It was clear that he was outclassed. Looks like they got Bombshell too from what I saw briefly in the lift car."

"Whatever the case it was clear that they went out with a bang." Deadpool announced slipping a pair of trendy sun-glasses over his eyes before singing the first lines of the Who song Barbara O'Rieley. After finishing the song he shook his head and pressed the button on the console by the end cell. Nothing happened for a second before the system brought up a map confirming that the beacon had been activated before revealing that the next was four levels below. "So the Rebel Alliance has obtained the plans for the Death Star." Deadpool said wheezing between words, "Let's hope they don't discover the Achilles Exhaust Port."

"The Emergency Stairs are locked down." De Largo mused, "And the lift shafts well I don't fancy another trip down that. Here." he said pointing at some tubes, "These are water cycling tubes, we should be able to enter on this level and exit at the area we want. And it has the bonus of being only a few doors down from the target."

"Huh so we're going swimming?" Deadpool asked, "And me without my bikini." he mused as he pulled a pistol from his bag, "Well let's get number two before we get attacked again." he announced walking behind De Largo towards the water cycling centre for this floor. Turning around he saw a word scrawled on the wall. "What's Delanzy mean?" he asked.

"Who knows?" De Largo replied, not really listening. "Hey wait a second." he added as he reached a guard station, "I'm just going to have a piss." he told the Merc as he headed inside. Deadpool darted in behind him only to see De Largo glare at him, "Preferably alone." he yelled.

"Let me just check in here." Deadpool said opening the only stall door, "Just as I thought a mop and bucket. Okay your free to go." he announced trotting outside whistling a song about buckets he had once heard. "What you really want to see what happens in there?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Energy Focusing Centre, Sub Level 5 - 20:42PM, 3rd September<strong>

Norman Osborne led a team of villains into the focusing centre, black lightning arching up the spires to a spinning series of discs currently stalled, unable to generate any additional power until reactivated. Luckily since he had built the prison, Norman knew how to reactivate the centre, and after a brief charging period of twenty minutes, would be stepping out back onto Terra Firma, ready to reclaim what he had lost.

"Okay everyone" he announced, "Follow my instructions and we'll get out of here." he told the others. "Electro over in the control bunker is a series of computers, take Pit Viper and power them up. Creel we need more fuel, take one of those dark matter containers and slip it into the amplifier base unit. Yelana stand guard while I input the coordinates and in less then half an hour we will be back on Earth." Norman finished as the other villains got to their stations just as the door whooshed open and the Hobgoblin limped in.

"Norman trying to escape?" he cackled, "And you didn't invite me, that's just plain rude."

"Get lost Urich we don't need you." Norman snapped

"But I can be useful." Urich sneered, "Just think the Green Goblin and the Hobgoblin working together."

"What happened to your leg?" Electro asked.

"Deadpool, I'm afraid I might have been rash attacking him, but I escaped with just a knife in my leg." the Hobgoblin cackled before itching the back of his hand. "Let me help I will be no bother."

"Fine we don't have time to argue." Norman hissed, "Go with Viper and Electro." he ordered. The Hobgoblin bowed before heading to the booth after Electro. Activating the door he ducked inside and checked the plasma fuel cell limit of the Accelerated Pulse Canon he had 'acquired'.

"Okay guys." Electro grunted, "Lights and stuff will flicker off for about a minute while I charge the computerized aligning system" he told the other villains. His hands sparking he drained the whole centre before electricity sparked from his hands into the console, the spinning discs turning in sync to form a tunnel for the energy source to move through. What sounded like a shot rang out and the last disc stopped in place as the lights came back on, the Hobgoblin bolted, but Electro's body was sparking with blue light.

"Oh crap." he yelled as Pit Viper smashed through the reinforced glass window as he exploded, blue light hanging in the air.

"What the fuck happened?" Norman growled as he and the others came over to where Pit Viper was smoking, her eyes blinking as she flexed her body before wobbly getting to her feet.

"It was the Goblin." Pit Viper moaned, "He betrayed us, shot Electro before he could finish aligning the discs."

"Curse you Urich, no doubt we will be getting every con in this facility flocking to us for a way out." Norman growled, "Creel take Viper and make sure he doesn't talk, if he does we may not have enough power to get out of here."

"On it boss." Creel growled, not overly happy about taking orders from the man who had locked him away in this place. Slapping Pit Viper on the back he stomped out of the room leaving Yelana and Norman alone in the Focusing Centre.

"There is somebody else with similar powers in this building." Yelana told Osborne, "I was in the cell next to her, a woman called Ion she will help us."

"Find her." Norman ordered, "And be quick about it, the Hobgoblin just gave me an excellent reason to leave those idiots behind." he growled as the Russian flipped up to the observation balcony around the discs before stalking out through a second exit. Norman smiled and went back to programming the destination location before slamming his hands into the console in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Water Cycling Tube, Somewhere between Sub Level 15 and 16 - 21:32PM, 3rd September<strong>

"I'm just saying it ain't natural." Deadpool announced in a Southern Drawl as he repelled down the large cylindrical tube, dropping down the ridges on the side. The tubes had been empty although there was indication of recent activity as well as rapid pumping to one of the lower levels. Not that Deadpool had realized this, as far as he was concerned De Largo had become a far more interesting character.

"I'm sorry Mr. Big Shot Mercenary who doesn't age." De Largo snapped, "But older people sometimes have problems."

"Forty Five minutes, you were in the loo for forty five minutes." Deadpool replied.

"So what you want me to do a constipation ad?" De Largo asked, "Hey kids if your bowls get blocked use Crap Eater, the only pill to shift your shit." he spat, "Yeah I broke the forth wall what the hell are you going to do about it." he yelled pointing at Deadpool.

"Ah it's contagious." Deadpool screamed wiggling out of his harness before falling down the pipe. De Largo quickly let go of his own cable and grabbed the merc as he fell past. "You, you saved me?" Deadpool said surprise in his voice.

"Yeah my mistake." De Largo grunted, "Now clip on." he yelled as Deadpool rested his feet on one of the ridges lining the pipe. Deadpool clipped his carabineer to De Largo's rope before breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"Why did you save me?" Deadpool asked as they went past the big number 16 etched on the side of the pipe above a pressure door to the actual floor.

"Because you may be an annoying prick." De Largo grunted, "But we are being hunted by everyone else in this place. And you and me surviving are the only way we are getting out of this hell hole. When I quiet the army I swore that I wouldn't go back into combat for my wife's sake but no some bitch and her two hackers decided to free everyone from their cells."

"Yeah bored now." Deadpool moaned as he waved to Alyson Hannigan who was banging on the Sub Level 16 Air Lock and shaking her head. "Strange Woman." Deadpool mused as he waved back and dropped down to Sub Level 17.

"She's a Florist." De Largo droned and Deadpool shook his head as the Warden dropped down to the same landing as him. "Well let's get this done." he told Wade as he activated the palm scanner allowing the two into the air-lock. The door beeped and the light's turned red before locking both doors. Out on Sub Level 17 proper Deadpool saw the remains of a heavy prison chair, usually too heavy to lift float past.

"It's under water." De Largo stated, "The door's are locked, the one out is being stopped by water pressure and the other is automated not to open until the first has lifted." He turned around and glared at the pipe he had just abseiled down. "Just great we're trapped like rats in a trap." Deadpool glanced out into the flooded room and saw something swim past the entrance before doubling back round and glaring through the door with red eyes. Nervously he hummed the Jaws theme tune before De Largo slapped him round the face, "Stop that it doesn't help us."

"But…but…but." Deadpool whimpered pointing at the glass. De Largo turned just in time to see the figure swim away from the door way. Placing his hand against the glass he felt the whole door shake as something heavy rammed it. Glancing around the room both the men couldn't see anything, but once again the door shuddered before the streamlined shape of Tiger Shark swam into view sneering as he passed the reinforced windows.

"He can't get in right?" Deadpool asked, "Because I kind of beat him up real bad a while back."

"No the door won't open due to the water pressure, and should be, if Osborne didn't cut corners, be resistant to attacks from anything up to the Juggernaut." De Largo replied, "Besides we will run out of air before he gets in."

"Not me I don't use any air." Deadpool replied smartly as Tiger Shark swum past, his teeth glinting in the air-lock's red light. "I breathe oxygen."

"Oxygen is in Air, if you breathed pure Oxygen you would probably die." De Largo snapped as Tiger Shark snapped at one of the door hinges, the bite carving a large amount of metal around the impact site. The door held before a tiny fountain of water burst through spraying Deadpool on the groin.

"Great now it looks like I'm an incontinent old man like you." Deadpool sighed. "More to the point how the hell did he do that?" he screamed.

"Adamantium Teeth." De Largo moaned slapping his forehead. "We used to feed him intravenously because he had a mask on. We fitted it because he kept biting off the guards hands."

"Silly De Largo." Deadpool stated slapping De Largo round the back of the head as Tiger Shark bit a second chunk out of the door hinges. De Largo glared at Deadpool and slammed him against the door to the pipe as more water entered the air-lock.

"This is all your fault." De Largo snarled, "I don't know how but it is." Deadpool slammed De Largo against the other door and was about to announce that they were not going to die when the door buckled and swung outwards, water flooding the chamber and depositing them into the room with Tiger Shark. Bobbing to the surface De Largo and Deadpool grasped each other looking nervously around as Tiger Shark circled them, the large distinctive dorsal fin cutting through the water.

"Oh it can't end here." Deadpool announced, "Impurest Cheese wouldn't be so cruel to leave us in dire peril would he?" he asked as Impurest Cheese decided he would do just what Deadpool had suggested chuckling diabolically as he clicked save.


	6. Hydrophobia

**Flooded Water Cycling Centre, Sub Level 17, Negative Island - 21:35PM, 3rd September**

"Got to be in here somewhere." Deadpool said rifling through his bag. Tiger Shark surfaced next to him before grabbing his arm and ripping it off leaving the bag floating on the water. Angrily Deadpool drew his pistol with the remaining arm before shooting down into the water, the shots missing his target save the last that grazed his foot. "Oh god what have I done." he moaned as Tiger Shark surfaced his dark emotionless eyes darting excitedly around the room before charging in at full speed towards De Largo, the warden quickly reaching into Deadpool's bag and pulling out a loaded RPG Launcher. With a quick smack on the nose Tiger Shark backed off as Deadpool retrieved his arm and slapped De Largo with it. "Nobody goes in my bag but me." he yelled as Tiger Shark submerged.

"I'm sorry would you like to loose a second arm?" De Largo asked as he threw the bag at Deadpool. Fishing inside Deadpool retrieved what looked like an inhaler, holding it up triumphantly as De Largo took hold of the arm and reattached it to the stump that Tiger Shark had left behind. Looking down they saw Tiger Shark push off from the bottom of the air lock before accelerating up to the surface breaching out of the water and heading straight for Deadpool's neck.

"Holy Sardines an Exploding Shark." Deadpool cried spraying Tiger Shark with the inhaler causing him to sail over his head and into the water. "Shark Repellent Robin." he announced to De Largo.

"I don't think that's what you were meant to do with it." De Largo sniped.

"Hold that thought." Deadpool announced as Tiger Shark floated up roaring in anger at the foul taste in his mouth, "Martyrdom FTW." Deadpool yelled pulling out a live grenade and tossing it down Tiger Shark's mouth. Seconds later an explosion erupted in the villain's mouth causing him to float belly up. Deadpool paddled over and checked for a pulse before yelling, "Its okay we can release him into the wild later."

"Just go and activate the marker so we can get out of here." De Largo ordered, "Who knows how long Mr. Assails will stay unconscious for."

"Right." Deadpool replied doggy paddling to the submerged door, "Stay here and don't get attacked by and super villains." he ordered before throwing the shark repellent over, "Here go nuts." he added before diving under the water. Steallthfully he positioned himself under De Largo and tugged causing the older man to spray him in the face. "Ow that burns." Deadpool yelled, "Told you that's how it was meant to work."

"The marker." De Largo growled dunking Deadpool under the water. This time the mercenary swum to the door before surfacing in the corridor before taking a deep breath and swimming to the chosen room, the door barley open just enough for Deadpool to squeeze through. Surfacing he coughed and spluttered before going back under and slamming the computer button, just like he had done last time. Nothing happened and Deadpool angrily pressed the button again only to achieve the same result. Surfacing he checked the part of the computer above water only to see that somebody had ripped the screen and base out of the wall.

"Oh come on." Deadpool yelled, "That's cheating."

* * *

><p><strong>Security Office, Dock 17, Negative Zone Entrance Portal - 21:56PM, 3rd September<strong>

"Well." Vandal asked.

"Well what?" Janissary snapped

"He did make it to the beacon, do I tell him where to go next." Vandal asked.

"It makes no difference; Deadpool and De Largo have positioned themselves into an inescapable position." Janissary explained, "All the doors on that level will be jammed shut because of water pressure, they can't escape." Suddenly an alarm went off and all the computers flashed a single warning, "Perimeter Breach - Convict 0049 has escaped."

"Who, how and where?" Verity asked, "I want answers now."

"Prisoner 0049 is Curtis Connors AKA the Lizard." Janissary reported, "He physically escaped from the prison on level 0, scaled the wall and headed into territory held by Annihilus."

"So he hasn't actually escaped the Negative Zone then?" Verity asked, "Monitor the feed, once he makes contact activate the homing function driving him back here. Once my agent is clear he will make short work of the remaining Populus."

"What about the Deadpool problem, shall we give him the next location?" Janissary asked.

"It's your game." Verity replied smiling sinisterly at him, "Play it any way you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Flooded Water Cycling Centre, Sub Level 17, Negative Island - 22:10PM, 3rd September<strong>

"Tell me again." De Largo said slowly, trying not to loose his temper.

"The computer was broken, I did everything right but it didn't show anything." Deadpool replied eyeing the twitching Tiger Shark. "And worse I think that the way out of here is…" De Largo put his hand over his mouth and pointed as a large shape with burning red eyes stood in the doorway before quickly vanishing.

"Ok now that is getting creepy." Deadpool announced, "Hey somebody turned on the emergency lighting." he snorted pointing at the feint green lights illuminating the floor. "I guess we follow them to the nearest emergency exit, positioned here and here." he told De Largo carrying out the motions of a flight attendant.

"I guess your right." De Largo sighed, kicking off. "Just be on the lookout Body Steeler and Dragon Rider are aquatic and Man Thing and the Lizard are both highly amphibious, it's a sure bet that one or more of them are down here as well as Tiger Shark."

"What's amphibious mean?" Deadpool asked sticking his hand up.

"It means that they can operate on land and water." De Largo announced

"Why?" Deadpool asked

"Because of their physiology." De Largo muttered, "And recorded history, both live in semi aquatic environments."

"Why?"

"Because they do." De Largo answered

"Why?" Deadpool asked ducking under a ripped out door left propped against the wall. De Largo cursed something under his breath before saying, "Well it's like this." spraying Deadpool in the face with the Shark Repellent again.

"My God it burns." Deadpool screamed

"Your right this is how you use it." De Largo joked as he swum past. Both of them didn't notice the figure behind them staring out from one of the cells, deep red pools of light burning from its eyes.

A little while later, at least physically, for De Largo it seemed like hours of Deadpool asking, "Are we there yet?" almost every other second they reached the end of the corridor and the emergency exit to the stairs the door locked by an old fashioned key as well as a more up to date retinal scanner.

"We made it." Deadpool cheered, "And you thought those water villains would be a problem." he snorted. From one of the side rooms a spear flew out embedding in his skull before emerging the other side like some stupid carnival hat. From the room Dragon Rider appeared, regally stepping forward clutching the massive horn Deadpool had tried to steal from the Armoury in their last meeting.

"We meet again Deadpool." she hissed, "Now I have the advantage, you are in my world now."

"Creepy and defiantly less hot then Blood Tide Atlantean Chick." Deadpool said, "I forget the rest but get out the way or face my wrath." Dragon Rider screamed something in Atlantean before swimming forwards attempting to slash Deadpool with a knife carved from an Orca tooth before being flipped out the way. "Seriously is that it, I'd be more terrified of a dolphin on a seg-way."

"Interesting that you mention fear." Dragon Rider hissed as she blew down the horn she carried.

"Well that wasn't good but it wasn't terrifying." Deadpool joked as somebody put a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah what?" he asked before turning round, "Argh," he screamed in mock terror to see Man Thing staring down at him, "Seriously a giant plant, you've got to try harder then that." he replied just before Man Thing threw him against the wall dislocating his neck.

"Kill him." Dragon Rider hissed as Man Thing lurched forwards towards Deadpool

"Oh come on Man Thing I thought the whole Zombie head thing was past us." Deadpool whined as he dodged Man Thing's first blow before slicing part of his arm off with the katana he carried. Man Thing grunted before catching Deadpool with the back swing before following up by pinning him underwater with his foot, Deadpool fighting for air.

"Leave him alone." De Largo shouted as a woozy Tiger Shark appeared at the end of the corridor. Dragon Rider laughed, a strange hissing sound before she tackled De Largo before picking him up and slamming him into the wall. Struggling he escaped from her grip before grabbing Deadpool's bag and pulling out a flare gun. Sticking the gun into Man Thing's chest he fired, the incendiary causing the giant creature to back off wheezing.

"What did I tell you about the bag." Deadpool snapped pushing De Largo down as Dragon Rider rushed them slashing with the knife, cutting the warden's arm. Deadpool retaliated by head-butting her before pulling De Largo up and pushing him into her, causing both of them to stagger backwards. "Not so hard." Deadpool commented as Man Thing grabbed him. "Nahh not again." he complained as he was rammed head first into the wall before being pulled up ripping a tear in the side, water flooding out of the chamber. Kicking franticly Deadpool managed to get Man Thing to pull him out before he was dangled upside down and used as a bludgeon knocking a recovering De Largo and Dragon Rider off their feet once again. As he was slammed again Deadpool grabbed the horn and smashed it against the floor, bending the mouthpiece and causing Man Thing to blink before releasing him, trudging past De Largo and up to Dragon Rider.

"No stay away." she screamed as Man Thing picked her up, caustic chemicals burning her to nothing but cinders.

"Nasty." Deadpool commented, "We okay?" he asked. Man Thing didn't reply he simply disappeared in a thick grey fog leaving nothing but the remains of Dragon Rider as evidence he had ever been there. Placing his hand on the scanner De Largo opened the door as Tiger Shark charged down the corridor. Deadpool turned and ran, the spear in his head splintering as he passed through the frame, the lock automatically sealing just as Tiger Shark impacted with the steel doors.

"Try biting your way through that." Deadpool challenged as Tiger Shark roared in anger, "Yeah that's what I thought you would say, sorry but the giant man eating shark never survives the end of the film." he announced, "Same with Shark Men like you. Now thank you and goodnight." he announced as he lowered the security shutters over the pane, "Now will somebody get this ruddy spear out of my head." he yelled as he and De Largo hit the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall, Sub Level 2 - 22:29PM, 3rd September<strong>

The Absorbing Man thudded down the hall while Pit Viper followed him, barley making a sound as they passed doors and ransacked armoires, the bodies of the staff testament to the brutality of the prisoners. As they reached the Mess Hall they found the first body of a prisoner, the Tattooed Man lying on his back, his back flayed and a patch of skin removed.

"Jesus Christ." Creel cursed as he moved the body out the way and looked through the mess hall doors, Gobby is in there with some guy wearing shades…indoors…in a dark dimension. Looks like that hero Blade I remember reading about that guy in the paper, claims he kills vampires." Pit Viper nodded and begun to count down from three carefully fingering the smoke grenade in her hands. As she reached one Creel kicked the door open as she casually dropped the grenade as both the hunters moved through the smoke into the room. Before the smoke dispersed, three shots rung out and the sound of a door opening could be heard as somebody bolted from the room.

"Creel." Pit Viper called, "Creel are you there?" she asked as she tripped over something. Lying on the floor was the body of the Absorbing Man, seemingly dead, two tungsten bullets sticking out of his skull. Leaned up against a table was Blade, a third round in his cranium, blood leaking out of his wound. The Hobgoblin was nowhere to be seen, but it was clear that he had been the one that had fled during the brief yet brutal firefight. As she looked round the room Pit Viper noticed something written on the wall, scratched as with a knife, hastily and roughly. "Justice is Served." Pit Viper read, "He's back."


	7. What Happens in Closets

**Stair Well, Sub Level 5, Negative Island Prison - 22:31PM, 3rd September**

"I hate stairs" Deadpool panted as he climbed the final flight of steps to Sub Level 5 where the next beacon was located, "They are my mortal enemy." De Largo rolled his eyes and looked through the double doors. Deadpool limped up before pushing him out of the way glowering through the glass. At the other end of the hall there was a security guard standing around his hands clutching a riot baton and his hand-gun. Squinting and tilting his head Deadpool peeled his mask up and sneezed showering the glass with mucus. The guard heard the noise and headed towards the door as Deadpool ducked down to where De Largo was sprawled, the older man punching him in the face.

"Do we have any of them rascally shape-shifters in here?" Deadpool asked in an attempt to imitate Yosemite Sam, twitching the faux moustache he wore.

"Not to my knowledge although at least three of the inmates can…" De Largo begun to explain as Deadpool interrupted him by blowing a raspberry, "Yeah not interested, wouldn't have listened any way." he announced opening the door. "He's all yours officer." he told the guard pushing De Largo forward.

"What are you doing?" De Largo asked as the guard robotically took him inside.

"Bon Voyage Warden," Deadpool replied happily closing the door. "Finally the monkey is off my back, now to stop playing games and get out of here." he cheered. Down below there was a loud slap and a deep unseated mumbling, Deadpool's mind raced until he heard another wet sounding slap hit the stairs. "Tiger Shark, I thought we had got rid of that guy." he told the invisible De Largo. "Wait Impurest Cheese wrote that the guard walked robotically. But that could mean…oh no what have I done. Wait what did I do? Oh yeah something potentially bad." Quickly he opened the door and sprinted after the guard as he and De Largo turned into a medical supply room. The guard closed the door and locked it just as Deadpool reached their position, inside there was what sounded like a scuffle and then a gun-shot rang out. Using all his might Deadpool smashed through the door to see De Largo bleeding out on the floor, the guard hovering over him.

"De Largo, good buddy stay with me." Deadpool yelled as he bounced on De Largo giving the man a clumsy attempt to resuscitate him, pounding on his chest with the wrong end of the Difibulators. Turning he pointed at the guard, "Are you a man or a Muppet?" he asked, "If you're a Muppet, you're a very manly Muppet; if you're a man then you are a Muppet of a man." he sung.

"I'm neither." Skein announced as she slipped out from behind the shelves, retracting the golden threads snaking up into the guard's spine, dropping him onto the floor. "I'm free, I killed De Largo."

"How dare you, he was my way out." Deadpool moaned lashing out with his Katana slicing through the threads as they shot towards him. Moving fast he intercepted Skein and slammed her against the shelf, bottles of pills and boxes of gloves showering the pair. Skein smiled and kissed Deadpool before knocking him backwards onto the pile of corpses before heading to the door. Straining she tried to open it as a figure ran past the door, before turning out the security lights, plunging the room into darkness.

"Well that's ominous." Deadpool stated, "Don't worry baby I'll protect you from the dark." he told Skein as he locked lips with her. Over at the back of the room a light flickered and Skein shone the tiny pocket torch on Deadpool as he locked lips with De Largo, "Oh yeah baby you can bite if you want to." he announced before opening his eyes. "Argh I kissed a dead man." he screamed, "And he kissed back." He looked over to Skein who arched her eyebrows, "He kissed back he's alive." he yelled.

"Uh is that meant to happen?" Skein asked as something pushed against De Largo's chest. Deadpool recoiled before removing the dead guard's pistol and holding onto Skein's leg with the other. "They mostly come at night…mostly." he chattered as Skein tried to shake him off.

"Please tell me that you're just referring to a film and not real life." Skein whispered as she caught sight of the bulging De Largo corpse. In a sudden fountain of blood and gore De Largo exploded and something slithered off into the room. "What is it?"

"A Xenomorph, it must have infected him." Deadpool replied.

"A Xeno-what?" Skein asked. "Is this some kind of bug hunt?" she asked as the chest-buster slithered along one of the shelves. Swinging the torch around she caught sight of slick green scales sliding along the shelf and reached out with her powers and controlled Deadpool's arm making him squeeze the trigger and empty the three rounds in the pistol, all of them missing the slithering menace.

"Seriously learn how to aim." Deadpool said slapping her before scanning the room, now where is it?" he asked. As the words left his lips something flung itself at him grabbing onto his face chewing and drooling toxic spit onto him. Skein panicked and ran to the door panging and yelling something in Romanian as the creature tried to work its way down Deadpool's throat. Suddenly a light flared by the door and Skein jumped back as somebody cut through the door before kicking it open. Silhouetted in the doorway was Redback who had quite possibly stumbled on the strangest scene she had ever seen. Deadpool pulled the creature back before grabbing it by the neck, "Why the hell do I have six foot of eel trying to stuff it's self down my neck and how am I going to get out of here." he screamed as he throttled Body Steeler, the fish like villain thrashing and hissing angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Energy Focusing Centre, Sub Level 5 - 22:47PM, 3rd September<strong>

Pit Viper hurried into the Dark Energy Focusing Centre where Osborne stood with Yelana and another man as a woman dressed in a bronze unitard and cape fired electricity into the computerized aligning system the rings eventually in a position to channel energy into the warp gate.

"Hold it bitch." the man in motorcycle leathers and a helmet with a pair of stylized ant mandibles over the mouth warned Pit Viper approached Osborne.

"It's okay Bullet Ant, Pit Viper is an associate of mine, I presume the Hobgoblin is dead?" he asked.

"No but Creel, Blade and the Tattooed Man are, the Goblin killed them whilst trying to escape from us." Pit Viper told him, "He seems more interested in preventing people from leaving then actually escaping himself."

"Hmm so we are the only people who know about this active grid." Norman mused, "Ion is the system charged?" he yelled.

"Yes but the guidance computer has to be re-set." Ion replied as she floated over on an electrified disc of energy. "Somebody will have to stay behind to set it."

"Ms. Lance, your sacrifice is most kind." Norman told Pit Viper as Ion expanded the disc she was riding on to raise the other four villains up to the warp gate. "When you escape, I have no doubt that you will stay here for long, come to the location I am about to give you. Meet us at the Café Ole in Caracas, Venezuela." he ordered. Pit Viper went to the console and typed in the co-ordinates before powering up the gate. In a flash Osborne was gone as where his cronies, leaving Pit Viper alone. Smirking she stalked off back towards where the shoot out between the Hobgoblin and his victims had been, with any luck she would find somebody willing to help her out of the prison.

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall, Sub Level 6 - 23:07PM, 3rd September<strong>

"Take it easy." Tate told Skein as she wrapped a bandage around her arm, the soothing oil she had sprayed on the surface working to neutralize the venom of Body Steeler had spat on it.

"What about me?" Deadpool whined rubbing his arm, "It's all red and flaky."

"That's what it normally looks like." Tate replied, "Now what on Earth went on in that Storeroom?" she asked.

"Skein killed the guard and used him as bait for me and De Largo, then she tried to kill De Largo but he had a snake in his chest that tried to eat us." Deadpool blurted out.

"I'm an Eel jerk." Body Steeler hissed from the weighted down box positioned over the cooker, "And by all rights I should be given a ticket out of here, I killed the warden."

"Don't talk about De Largo like that he was my best friend and you killed him." Deadpool wailed. "Oh my god you basted you killed De Largo mother fucker."

"Really because on the way here you said at various times on the journey that I, Tate, Captain America, Darth Vader, an Oreo and LMD 22 were all your best friends." Skein stated, "You even included Body Steeler on that list and he tried to impregnate you or something."

"Hey it made me feel special." Body Steeler announced, "And it was infest, I don't knock people up, at least not in this body." he hissed.

"Okay Eel, you answer my questions or else." Deadpool announced

"Or else what?" Body Steeler asked.

"Or else I turn the heat on and we get Eel fajitas for diner." Deadpool told him, "You'll be the first meal on my new TV show on Chanel Screwball, Cooking with Deadpool. The Mouth is not just for Talking."

"Your kidding." Body Steeler hissed.

"First you need one Green Moray Eel." Deadpool stated, "Around 7ft makes enough eating for a large party. Now since eel's don't like fire I recommend throwing it straight onto the fire while it's wriggling. Turn the heat up to as high as it will go and remember don't use a microwave, the radiation might cause him to mutate."

"Okay enough I'll talk." Body Steeler spat, "Just turn off the oven."

"Okay how did you get into De Largo's body?" Skein asked

"You know when he went for a trip to the head." Body Steeler stated, "I got him then, he was finished in two minutes, even was going to wash his hands until I came up out of the U Bend and made him my own, of course it took me a while to get everything working." he snickered.

"You monster." Deadpool said dramatically, "Attacking a man on a toilet, that's dreadful conduct in combat sir although it would explain the smell." he added.

"I believe that's all you need to know." Janissaries' voice said from the Mess Hall speakers, "You have failed Mr. Wilson, as for you Mr. Jackson, once you escape your free to go and leave this facility, well done."

"How long did you know?" Deadpool growled

"Since Body Steeler slipped over the bowl." Janissary answered, "There are camera's in the toilets."

"Oh god does that mean." Skein asked

"Yes, your little confrontation with Ms. Conrad was documented, sad that she died so soon after." Janissary announced, "It's actually going on this Siege's greatest hits along with Mr. Wilson's reaction when I tell Ms. Williams that her patient is up and about, looking for food. That is all."

"What did he mean by that?" Deadpool asked cautiously.

"I met Blade in the Armoury shortly after everyone had left, he had come to see me about his condition and how he was running out of time. He asked if I could create a synthetic cure for his affliction, but because of my abilities create chemicals from blood he deemed it to risky. Luckily I should have been able to create a version from the chemicals in certain medical supplies. Unfortunately the Hobgoblin killed him before I could administer the serum." Tate explained.

"But he's alive now?" Deadpool asked, "How is that?"

"Blade is at least part Vampire." Tate said shyly

"You mean he sparkle's in the sunlight or drinks True Blood in a bar in Louisiana?" Deadpool asked, "Not a Dracula Vampire right."

"I don't know theoretically his Vampire side heals him, it's likely that he may be working off base instinct as he looks for nourishment, in this case blood."

"Blood." Deadpool squeaked, "He won't want mine its yellow."

"Oh grow up." Tate said loosing her cool, "We have to find him before he drains everyone in this prison. If we don't everyone will either be dead or blood suckers themselves and if an army of super villain vampires escape to Earth then we may as well crown Dracula king of America."

"It's that bad." Skein said weakly.

"Seems so." Deadpool announced, "Okay everybody lather on the garlic paste and sharpen your stakes we're going vampire hunting." he added as he walked out of the room, Tate and Skein following him out. As the door slammed the door to the corridor opened and Body Steeler, still trapped in the box, heard heavy boot steps cross the floor.

"Hey buddy help me out of here before it becomes to hot to handle." he hissed. Suddenly underneath his body the oven's pilot light sprung to life before the box was engulfed in fire, the criminal eel thrashing as he was burnt alive. Cursing and spluttering he was dimly aware of a voice, gravelly and thick, like a man so heavily fatigued that he could barley speak.

"Justice is Served."


	8. Wade the Vampire Slayer

**Guard Control Room, Level 0 - 23:39PM, 3rd September**

"This is awesome." Deadpool announced as the lift pinged on arrival to the upper most floor of the prison. "It's like we're in the novel Dracula. For example we have the mad doctor." he said pointing at Tate.

"I was found sane thank you very much." Tate spat.

"The trashy gypsy." Deadpool continued pointing at Skein.

"What?" Skein growled as the small group stopped outside the broken down door of the main guard centre.

"And of course the handsome hero." Deadpool finished, "It will be so cool we can whittle stakes, maybe go werewolf hunting and possibly even punch a couple of zombies in the face."

"Will you shut up." Skein screamed, "You are the most infuriating person I've ever met. How come your not going crazy with the constant stream of anal crap that comes out of his mouth?" she asked Tate.

"Deadpool is an acquired taste." Tate announced, "I've worked with him before, hell we were even married for about eight minutes."

"Happy days." Deadpool said gaily as he skipped past, "Your probably wondering how that happened. See this was back when Tate was looking for funds for her 'charity'."

"It was a licensed charity." Tate said sharply, "Osborne lied about it being a front for HYDRA."

"Says you, anyway she was hired to retrieve a mystical golden chalice for a Saudi Prince who had it stolen by a ruffian called well me. We both ended up in Vegas but it soon became apparent that Tate's client didn't want to pay the middle man. We ended up being handcuffed together before escaping into the chapel where we hid out. The only downside was that Elvis decided to marry us, luckily there was a divorce chapel nearby so everything worked out okay." Deadpool explained, "Cool computers with a laughing cat on the screensavers." he said as Tate flicked the power for the room on.

"Okay we need to get ready for the worst, Deadpool since you were so keen to whittle stakes find something wooden and break it. Skein go to that closet and remove six darts guns as well as the ammo clips, if we can I'd rather deal with Blade when he's tranquilized otherwise things may get hairy."

"Told you there would be werewolves." Deadpool said snidely, "What if he has a soul though?" he asked

"We're going to cure him not kill him." Tate announced, "Now quiet I'm going to cross reference the tracking nanites of each prisoner with their heart rate, hopefully we should be able to locate Blade corner him and get this over and done with nice and relatively peacefully."

"That's no fun." Deadpool whined, "Can I at least beat up Antman."

"He's not incarcerated here." Skein announced, "Question if the worst is to happen is their anything we can do to prevent being infected."

"Well I know of three ways." Deadpool piped up, "Let's count the ways to prevent becoming a vampire children."

"Did somebody say count?" Count Von Count asked as he popped up from behind the table.

"First the herb Vervain will prevent vampires from feeding on you." Deadpool stated.

"One, one way to repel a vampire." Count von Count said cheerfully.

"Wasn't that in a TV Series?" Skein asked.

"Quiet we're counting." Deadpool told her, "Second Laudanum is poison to Vampires."

"That was in Interview with a Vampire." Tate grunted as she typed into the computer.

"Two, two ways to repel Vampires."

"And finally silver always works." Deadpool finalized, "Maybe Tate could create silver from her blood."

"Three, three ways to repel Vampires." Count Von Count said before laughing, the lights flickering.

"Wow." Deadpool announced, "I didn't know my visions were that real."

"That wasn't the vision." Tate announced, "There's power surges in a Jump Gate on Sub Level 5. Electro is down there but he's barley has a heart beat, there is defiantly something go on down there." she announced as she pulled up the screen she was looking for.

Afrikans, Matthew - Sub Level 30, Lift Shaft 10 - 0bpm

Assalis, Todd - Sub Level 12, Corridor 24 - 68pm

Brock, Edward - Sub Level 8, Mess Hall 3 - 61bpm/120bpm

Brooks, Eric - Sub Level 4, Guard Station 9 - 0bpm

Connors, Curtis - Off Campus - 56bpm

Conrad, Wendy - Sub Level 30, Lift Shaft 10 - 0bpm

Crell, Crusher - Sub Level 2, Mess Hall 1 - 30bpm

Daniels, Edward - Sub Level 13, Corridor 26 - 0bpm

Dillon, Maxwell - Sub Level 5, Dark Energy Centre - 2bpm

Dvorak, Sybil - Level 0, Guard Control Room - 61bpm

Gregoravich, Nikolai - Sub Level 2, Corridor 3 - 0bm

Jackson, Jonas - Sub Level 11, Maintenance Hatch 21 - 67bpm

Jackson, Maurice - Sub Level 6, Mess Hall 2 - Sensor Offline

Lance, Janice - Sub Level 7, Corridor 13 - 59bpm

Leighton, Daniel - Sub Level 4, Guard Station 19 - 176bpm

Mackay, Zuni - Off Campus - Sensor Out of Range

Marko, Flint - Sub Level 20, Storage Room 20 - 0bpm

Masaryx, Milos - Sub Level 4, Guard Station 19 - 145bpm

Myres, Fred - Sub Level 4, Guard Station 19 - 161bpm

Octavius, Otto - Sub Level 1, Atrium - 71bpm

Osborne, Norman - Off Campus - Sensor Out of Range

Pouncey, Marion - Sub Level 12, Corridor 24 - 64bpm

Salis Theodore - Sub Level 17, Guard Station 81 - 22bpm

Skorina, Frank - Sub Level 4, Guard Station 19 - 202bpm

Steel, Michael - Sub Level 10, Mess Hall 4 - 61bpm

Urich, Phillip - Level 0, Stair Well Alpha - 110bpm

Verrauxi - Sub Level 17, Corridor 33 - Sensor Offline

Walker, Geoffrey - Off Campus - Sensor Out of Range

Williams, Odette - Level 0, Guard Control Room - 66bpm

Wilson, Wade - Level 0, Guard Control Room - 63bpm

Yelana, Bhelatov - Off Campus - Sensor Out of Range

"So he's on Sub Level 4." Skein announced, "We won't get there in time, those guys are as good as dead."

"Maybe not," Deadpool said shyly as the two women turned to look at him, "I think I might have an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Dock 17, Negative Island - 23:40PM, 3rd Septmeber<strong>

Janissary took a sip from the bottle of water that was on the desk, it was getting to the time when he would have to implement the plan to get Avalon's agent out of the prison, all he had to do was wait for the call. Even though everything was going to plan the thought of the vampire that Prisoner 000 had accidently created worried him, if they escaped they could prevent his own escape. Luckily he had his own agent in the prison and he would be essential for his employer's escape. Vandal sucked nosily on a phallic piece of candy before sighing, Janissary raised one of his eyebrows, ever since the game had been set up they had little to do but watch the screens. Behind them the sound of Auld Lang Syne played and Avalon stirred clicking the button on her gauntlet causing her contact to appear as a hologram, albeit a fuzzy one in the room.

"The item had been secured and its former owner disposed off." the shadowy figure said.

"Good, stay where you are, I'll come in and get you shortly." Avalon announced before turning the hologram off. "Well it's time for you to get everyone away from the exits, save my man." she told Janissary.

"Zorilla, I repeat activate Option Zorilla." Janissary said into the microphone on the desk, "Send it, it's not an option, it's time to clean house." he announced. "Don't worry boss your man will be out in minutes. Now it's time for me and Vandal to get paid, you know the accounts and don't be sloppy nobody likes the IRS snooping around their Cayman Island Accounts."

* * *

><p><strong>Guard Station 19, Sub Level 4 - 23:46PM, 3rd September<strong>

Deadpool, Skein and Red Back flashed down to Sub Level 4, the rapid transit teleporters sending them to their desired location in seconds. The sound of battle could be heard from the guard station and the shouts suggested that Blade had the advantage over the prisoners trapped in the room with him. Cautiously Deadpool opened the door only to have his almost taken out by a energy blast fired by the Unicorn as Blade leapt over the blast before swinging down off the ceiling towards Boomerang who reached for his weapon's only to find they weren't there. Silently Deadpool lined up a shot before shouting, "180." as he fired. Blade warned of the attack dodged and the dart thudded into Boomerang's neck, the vampire hissing as Cutthroat and Unicorn backed against the wall. Blade charged clutching the katana he had on his back heading for the ad-hoc hunters. Deadpool and Skein fired, the darts going wide as the vampire reached their location. Desperately Tate fired up her wrist sprayers, the fire erupting from her arms causing the Vampiric assailant to recoil before stalking towards Boomerang know slumped on the floor.

"New Plan." Deadpool announced, "You keep doing that, Skein his jacket is leather, can you do anything with that?" he asked

"I can try." Skein announced as Tate extinguished the fire before she and Deadpool headed inside. Wrapping her tendrils around Blade she made his clothes constrict around him locking him in place while Deadpool edged past to where Boomerang lay, his body slumped over the dead body of Powderkeg. "Stay there," she warned, "Cutthroat and Unicorn as they edged forwards, "I need to concentrate or he'll get loose."

"Okay Vlad time to get Impaled." he muttered as Tate stalked up uncorking the vial that held a red liquid, the synthetic blood that would hopefully cure him. The vampire shifted and that was enough for Cutthroat, he darted forward elbowing Skein away, cutting her as he tried to escape, gashing her across her exposed chest. Blade blinked and slashed Tate, opening her vein, blood dripping out before solidifying as it congealed quickly denying the vampire his meal. Angrily Blade hissed throwing Tate into the wall before rounding on Deadpool as he slapped Boomerang.

"Come on Crocodile Dundee wake up." he said angrily, "I don't have time for you to nap."

"Wade, six o'clock." Tate yelled. Deadpool counted on his fingers before spinning round and meeting Blade's sword strike with his own blade. "Oh crap Tate get the True Blood in him so he can start sparkling again." he said as he held Boomerang on one arm while he clutched the sword with the other. Tate scrambled around and found the smashed vial, she shook her head and fired a burst of sticky orange gel immobilizing Blade as the Unicorn reached Skein putting his hand on her wound.

"Can you fix her?" he asked Tate. Narrowing her eyes Tate sprayed a rapid blood coagulant on the wound, temporarily stopping the flow of blood as Deadpool brought Boomerang out on his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"What now?" he asked, "Because William the Bloody back there is breaking free." he stated as Blade freed one hand before attempting to free himself.

"Run." Tate said, "Without the serum we can't save him."

"It's past that." Deadpool argued, "I don't care if he's good friends with Wesley Snipes and Stephen Norrington, if he's not going to line up and take his medicine, then the only solution is the final soloution."

"He's right." the Unicorn announced, "I will take them to safety, you deal with the vampire." he said taking Boomerang on his shoulder and walking Skein towards where Cutthroat had ran. Stalking out of the Guard Station, Blade hissed menacingly as Tate fired a pulse of flame from her wrist sprayers while Deadpool cocked his pistols. Everything was quiet, heart beats, at least from two of the three could be heard until a thick hissing green fog erupted out of the ventilation shafts. Tate sniffed before covering her nose, "Wade its Sarin Gas we have to leave." she announced as more gas sprayed from the walls and floor. Turning tail the two hunters ran easily catching up with Unicorn and Skein who were struggling with a door whilst coughing and spluttering.

"It's locked." Skein screeched, "Open the door fucker." she yelled at Cutthroat who stood behind the door as Blade marched out of the green mist. "Please let us in." she yelled clawing at the door as the vents erupted in the next chamber.

"Give me a second." Tate yelled, "Teleporter lock on, number for teleportation 5, required features, heart beat over 5beats per minutes. Okay it's loading." she told the others. "Ten Seconds." she informed them as Blade leapt in slamming into Skein and pulling her away from the door.

"Help me." she screamed as Blade sunk his teeth in her neck.

"Teleportation recalculate." Tate coughed, "No," she yelled as Deadpool, Unicorn and Boomerang flickered and vanished before she followed before landing in the Guard Control Room. "Come on," she growled as she checked Skein's pulse rate on the computer, she was still alive. "Why isn't it working." she cried tears streaming down her face. "She's alive you stupid computer."

"Is she?" Janissary's voice came over the PA system, "I don't think she is." he stated, "In fact I'd say that you're all dead." he told them as more gas erupted out of the vents in the floor of the room, the gas becoming so thick that the four individuals in the room could barley see each other.


	9. Nerve Gas and Electric Nightmares

**Dock 17, Negative Island - 00:07AM, 4th September**

Janissary finished checking his online account, Avalon had kept her word and the money had arrived only five minutes after she and her associate had left, only somebody with teleportation and time travel abilities could get funds into an account that quickly, he thought. Vandal was beginning to pack up, in just a few minutes they would be gone, as a gesture of faith to the convicts Janissary considered leaving the portals open as long as the Sarin Gas had dissipated from the area around the jump-gates but ultimately decided that leaving SHIELD to clean up his mess would be more fun.

On the screen a message popped up indicating that Connors had just entered Anhialus's camp, the self proclaimed leader of the Negative Zone, the xenophobic alien menace heading on an intercept course with the intruder. Typing in a command Janissary watched as the homing nanites in the Lizard's body overriding his motor skills and sending him scurrying back to home. If the Sarin Gas and Prisoner 000 failed to exterminate the remaining population, then Anhialus would succeed. Janissary wasn't an idiot though Anhialus would try and break through the jump gates but from now on when the portals were activated the fuel would detonate swallowing the entire prison in a massive Thermobaric Nuclear explosion.

"Jan." Vandal called. "Phone call for you." she announced tossing a cell phone, it's back supporting a freaky looking antenna that boosted transmission in and out of the locked down silo.

"Hello." Janissary said, "Yes I am just finishing work right now. Yes. Yes if the price is right. I am interested in what you have to offer. I can be in position for that date. Yes. Yes your call is confidential. What? Kill the girl? Yes Boss it's as good as done." Janissary said as he talked on the phone. As soon as he said 'kill the girl' Vandal reached for the slim pistol on her holster. As he hung up Janissary saw a barrel of a silenced USP .45 trained on his head.

"Who was that?" Vandal asked.

"Confidential." Janissary replied coolly.

"Tell me and I'll make it quick." Vandal ordered.

"Put the gun down and I'll do the same." Janissary replied. Vandal swore something in Spanish before pulling the trigger, the gun clicking. Angrily she pulled out the magazine to see that it was empty. Janissary ripped a patch of synthetic skin off his arm revealing a metallic hatch drilled into this muscles and tendons, the bullets tumbling out. "Override code 073-126. Remote Control all but vocal systems." he ordered, "Now drop the gun." he said.

Vandal opened her fingers and dropped the pistol. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I put neural control nanites in your popcorn." Janissary told her, "If you had done your homework you would have found that I have no allergy to corn like I claimed. It was then when I knew you were disposable. Now head into the Negative Zone." he ordered, "Take this." he said throwing her an MP5. "It's loaded with anti-cancer rounds, go kill Deadpool."

Robotically Vandal walked over to the portal before walking through the blue disc and disappeared before Janissary switched the portal to cool down mode before altering his record and overlaying the footage from Dock 17 with fabricated footage. "Commander." he called, "There had a change of plans; you and your men are about to become Heros of the Negative Island Siege, "I congratulate you on the capture of a highly dangerous prisoner."

"Who?" the commander asked.

"Me." Janissary replied smiling at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Guard Control Room, Level 0 - 00:12AM, 4th September<strong>

Tate finished sealing up the cracks and ventilation shaft, reducing and finally stopping the Sarin Gas's infiltration of the Guard Control Room. Over on one of the military style beds Boomerang begun to show signs of life as Deadpool drew on the Australian's face with a thick permanent marker while Unicorn cursed in Russian as the tap in the kitchen refused to work. Slipping onto the computer chair Tate brought up the screen showing a map of prison before activating the remaining atmospheric sensors in an attempt to locate which areas were still affected by the gas.

"Hey Tate what are you doing?" Deadpool asked as she flipped the map to turn it into a three-dimensional model, the screen flickering and occasionally parts erupted into patches of electronic snow before reverting back to normal.

"I'm charting where the gas is and hopefully trying to work out where it came from. I know for a fact that the Sarin Gas wasn't installed as standard in this prison, so unless Norman Osborne installed it I guess our lovely host Janissary smuggled them in." Tate replied before hitting the print screen button, the ancient printer springing to life and nosily transferring the map to paper. Along with the map Tate also printed out a list of prisoner locations that Deadpool took and scrutinized.

"Ah murder but who did it?" he asked no one in particular as her pulled a deer stalker over his head.

"Who was murdered?" Boomerang asked in a cockney accent.

"Well Dr. Myers it seems that in addition to everyone who was dead last time that Cutthroat, Powderkeg, Poundcakes and Skein have all succumbed to the deadly vapours. The problem is who of the remaining suspects is responsible. Nobody is above suspicion not even me the humble detective for hire Wade Winston Sherlock Wilson, the greatest detective who ever lived." Deadpool explained in a British Accent that all four countries in the United Kingdom would find insulting, "It is a puzzle."

"I think Stink Bug did it, in the maintenance shaft with a set of Sarin gas grenades." Tate deduced.

"Now Ms. Odette Adler, we must not jump to conclusions." Deadpool chided, "Detective Unicorn De Stradd what's your theory?"

"I think the water is off, air recycling too which could possibly mean the shields that keep the aliens out may be offline as well." Unicorn told Deadpool.

"I meant about the murder." Deadpool said, "Hey what's up with the computer?" he asked.

"Something is disrupting the electronics in the prison, judging from the very inaccurate energy readings the computers are recording there emanating from what looks like a Jump Gate amplification chamber on Sub Level 5." Tate explained, "Electro is in the area so maybe he has something to do with it." she added coyly as Deadpool picked up the map printout and studied it placing a monocle over his left eye.

"So the gas seems concentrated around the entrances to the prison as well as access points such as Guard Stations and Loading Docks." he analyzed, "The main part of the prison was unaffected, if I didn't know any better somebody whose name begins with J is trying to keep us from escaping." The other three stared at him with looks of disbelief. "What?" Deadpool asked, "I get to have one amazingly smart comment per chapter."

"Bloody Hell." Boomerang cursed, "What did you do to my face?" he asked as he checked the plastic mirror above the sink.

"So where is the gas coming from again?" he asked Tate quickly, ignoring the enraged Australian.

"Sub Level 14 from a maintenance hatch leading to the oxygen processors. From there it was able to go anywhere the bomber wanted." Tate answered, "I'm guessing Stink Bug because you know he stinks, in this case quite literally."

"Alright so just beam us down Botswanary." Deadpool said. "You know that's not as good as Scotty, also harder to say."

"Unfortunately the EM interference has locked down teleporters as well as other systems." Tate answered getting up from the computer desk and cautiously burning through part of the sealed door. "Looks like we'll have to take the stairs." she announced as she checked for any signs of the Sarin Gas.

"I hate stairs." Deadpool moaned as he was followed out of the room by Boomerang and Unicorn.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Energy Amplifying Chamber, Sub Level 5 - 00:38AM, 4th September<strong>

Unicorn pulled the door to the Amplifying Chamber open, the electronic lock had long since stalled and had probably been the first casualty of the strange EM interference that was now infecting the rest of Negative Island's systems. Inside the room there was a strange blue layer of light particles that bobbed and whizzed like fire-flies at about waist height.

"Any more ideas?" Boomerang asked Deadpool as the group split up to search the room for Electro's body and clues to what had happened in the room.

"Nope as I said one good idea per chapter." Deadpool said as he headed into the energy station.

"Williams, would you say that this chamber has been used recently, say since the breakout begun." Unicorn asked pointing to the aligned rings leading to the Jump Gate.

"I would." Tate told him, "Somebody got out, possibly before interference got too high." she announced as Boomerang stalked past the guidance computer, "Boomerang check the computer see where our jail birds fled too."

"Who made you boss?" Boomerang complained as he checked the computer, "Poor Saps," he muttered, "They headed to Mt Erebus."

"Is that bad?" Deadpool asked as she pressed numerous buttons in the charging centre.

"Yeah I'd classify that as bad." Boomerang announced, "Mt Erebus is a dormant volcano in Antarctica, the nearest sanctuary is the Savage Lands and well, from the name you can probably guess how friendly that place is." The room suddenly shook and the particles vibrated, almost like a heart beat.

"What did you do?" Tate asked Deadpool.

"I pressed buttons." he said shyly. Tate walked over from the base of the rings to the charging centre to see the computer going through an ambient energy discharge routine, often used to bleed off excess dark energy that powered the jump gate. "Did I do bad?" he asked

"Well it's not bad but it doesn't really help." Tate told him, "New Rule Wade don't press anything, pull any leavers or accidently shoot the discharge canisters up there."

"Uh what if there is a giant blue man formed of electricity behind you." Deadpool asked.

"This isn't a time for you hallucinations." Tate chided, "Big glowing Blue Man my ass." she announced. Turning around she looked into the amplification chamber to see Boomerang and Unicorn staring up at the aforementioned glowing man. As her jaw dropped open, Deadpool whispered something in her ear. "Touche." she muttered before leaving the booth dragging Deadpool out with her.

"Electro." Boomerang called up, "Is that you?"

"It burns, your interference will not be tolerated." the man growled his voice hissing and spluttering like a live cable exposed to the air. "You have caused me pain and now I will make you suffer."

"Electro it's me Boomerang, your buddy," Boomerang said trying to reason with Electro, his body now composed completely of pure energy, "What happened, who did this?"

"I was working on opening a portal when my body was disrupted by a plasma burst, the combination of my bio-electricity, radioactive dark matter and plasma caused my human form to vaporize leaving me scattered across this chamber. I begun to reform when somebody discharged the energy in this room. When I find them they will be punished." Electro bellowed, "You all are guilty and you all must be punished." he announced holding onto the rings, electricity coursing through the structure and the floor and up the bodies of the group of villains who screamed in pain.

"Now time to make you four another death by lightning statistic." Electro hissed as his body sucked electricity from the ambient lighting and computer in the room before stockpiling it in his hands, a massive crackling orb of energy ready to be released as he got ready for the final strike.


	10. What the Underworld Fears

**Dark Energy Amplifying Chamber, Sub Level 5 - 00:42AM, 4th September**

Electro swelled with energy as lightning periodically sparked from his body causing random lighting fixtures and supply cranes, designed to move fuel safely to the jump gate, to spark and hiss before exploding in spectacular style. For Milos Masaryx, time slowed down, while his brain wasn't what it had been new pharmaceuticals had slowed down the decay and he was sure that he recognized some of the equipment. Looking up he saw that there were several fuel cells attached to the amplifying rings and at least two located near Electro were over half full. Firing a beam out of the 'third eye' on his forehead he watched as the beam of light scythed through Electro's shoulder and into the fuel canister. The light that signalled it was still active flicked from amber to red indicating a breach just seconds before the fuel detonated, dark matter spilling out of the canister and raining through Electro causing his body to ripple like the aurora-borealis as his former targets hit the deck. Moments later the energy died down and Electro simply broke apart, electricity sparking off into the remaining lights and computers.

"Well that was a let down." Deadpool huffed, "I was hoping for a massive explosion."

"Maybe next time." Unicorn announced, "Williams is there any danger from the ambient dark matter to people." he called as the villains got to their feet, looking for any signs of Electro. Stalking over to the guidance computer Tate quickly typed in a query before getting a diagnostic of the chamber, electro-magnetic snow plaguing the image.

"I have good news and bad news," she told the others, "Ambient levels of dark matter in this room are to low to do anything but give a mild headache."

"Ay Ay Ay mi cabeza se siente como un oso se sentó sobre ella." Deadpool complained in Spanish.

"Bad news is that sensors in the ventilation shafts are picking up irradiated V series gas coming from a maintenance shaft in sub-level 14." Tate announced, "And for those of you wondering how bad that is, I'd say it's a DEFCON 1 situation."

"Isn't DEFCON 5 higher then 1?" Deadpool asked innocently.

"You know very well that it isn't." Tate snapped, "We have a five minute window before it hits the main fan that feeds the air-conditioning, so we have to move quickly."

"Um behind you." Deadpool said pointing as the light fittings begun to flicker and the sound of thunder boomed around the surface as Electro reformed.

"You thought that could stop me?" Electro cackled, his very words ionizing the air and causing pockets of oxygen to erupt into flame, "I'm pure energy you can't destroy me, I'm invincible and you four are going nowhere." he told his victims forming a wall of electricity around them.

"Number 12." Tate told Deadpool, spraying his hands and feet with a quick set plastic, "Get out of here and stop the gas, we'll deal with Electro."

"Do you want me to get you a coffee too?" Deadpool asked.

"Black, no milk and no sugar I supply my own." she announced, "Get ready." she added twisting the nozzle on the right hand sprayer. "Now." she yelled spraying Electro with the same kind of plastic, right in the face. Deadpool put his hand into the energy field and watched as it dissipated before running through the electricity and to the door.

"He left us?" Boomerang asked, "Bloody Coward." he yelled as Deadpool closed the door. Screaming Electro withdrew the energy and used it to melt the plastic from his face.

"He knows what he has to do." Tate told Boomerang as Electro's body sparked off and formed into ten human sized copies while his head hovered over them. "Besides we have work to do." she added spraying the same kind of plastic over Boomerang's feet and fists. With a single loud cackle the Electro's charged leaping and springing towards the three convicts before throwing balls of electricity straight at their enemies, the orbs bouncing and ricocheting towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenance Hatch Opening, Sub Level 6 - 00:55AM, 4th September<strong>

"Time for my smart idea this chapter." Deadpool announced using his Katana to leaver off the hatch to the vent system. "Sod the stairs I'll let gravity do the hard work, that's the force not the character by the way." he added. "And we're good to jump." he stated peering down the shaft. Behind him the sound of boots could be heard as well as the click of a safety being removed. Deadpool turned and saw a woman dressed in black leather heading towards him an MP5 in her hand. "Hey babe." Deadpool yelled, "Do you have any climbing gear?"

Vandal stared at him blankly before opening fire as Deadpool held up the industrial hatch intercepting the flurry of bullets until he heard the trigger click, the gun's magazine obviously empty. "Okay next time I won't call you babe." he yelled throwing the cover towards her, the heavy slab of metal bouncing off her chest without even as much of a grunt of pain. Reloading Vandal opened fire again and Deadpool comically slipped into the shaft falling until her flashed past a large 10 painted on the wall. Dropping down to 11 he looked across to see a maintenance ladder nailed to the other side. Up above Vandal moved forwards and emptied the rest of the second clip into the shaft, the bullets pinging off the metal exterior before falling to the bottom floor.

"Okay Wade." Deadpool breathed, "You only have a crazy fan trying to shoot you to bits, people like Madonna and Britney Spears probably have to deal with this every day." he guessed holstering his pistol, "Geronimo only in a sideways movement and not a falling to my death kind of way." he screamed as he leapt the six feet to the other side. Vandal opened fire as he flew, this time with a USP, the last shot catching the strap of the bag he wore causing the contents to spill out one by one, each one cinematically clanging to the bottom of the shaft. "Oh no the humanity of it all." Deadpool wailed, "Do you know how long it takes to find an AK47 autographed by Scarlet Johansson, especially when she has a ten mile restraining order on you."

Vandal shrugged and dropped a grenade down the shaft, the explosive landing on the top rung of the ladder level with Deadpool's eyes. "Oh son of a bitch." he complained before the blast blew him off the top and sent him plummeting down three floors to a very convenient spur that crossed the shaft. Pulling the shrapnel out of his eyes Deadpool tilted his head before sticking it back on his neck and crawling towards the shaft access hatch.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Energy Amplifying Chamber, Sub Level 5 - 01:00AM, 4th September<strong>

Boomerang kicked an Electro back causing it to explode onto the floor, a mild shock running up his arms and leg, not enough to cause anything more then a tingle. Almost immediately a line of electricity arched back to the head before darting up into the head before emerging reformed from the original Electro's mouth and leaping back into the battle.

"Um Tate." Boomerang said as the Electro Clone ran at him, "These guys don't die."

"Seems right." Tate announced spraying two Electro's with quick set plastic, "Energy can only be transferred never created and destroyed." she added as twin lines of lightning streaked back to the head.

"This helps us how?" Boomerang asked as Unicorn blasted an Electro before dodging a bolt of lightning from a second Electro that was hanging onto the maintenance catwalk.

"We keep fighting and hope he gets bored." Tate suggested as three Electro's sprouted out of the head and glided to the catwalk dropping balls of energy and firing random lightning shots at the flesh and blood villains on the ground.

"What about transferring energy, if we opened the portal couldn't we in theory get rid of him." Boomerang suggested as he threw the severed tip of a crane arm through one of the gliding Electro's severing the head from the body, as both arched back to the floating head.

"I have one hundred and one arguments against it but right now it's our only chance." Tate yelled as an Electro clone charged her only to be intercepted by a blast from Unicorn, the energy beam lancing through the 'mother' head and out the other side. "Boomer if you hit the manual portal activation lever, I'll set the guidance computer to take Electro somewhere he can't do to much damage." Boomerang nodded and ran, smashing through two reforming clones and dodging strikes of lightning that darted out of the main Electro.

"You're not done with me." Unicorn growled firing a wide beam up at the head. Electro shrieked and stuck out his tongue, the long electrical beam impacting with Milos's head and causing his third eye to short out sending him reeling backwards grunting as his body arched with electricity before collapsing. Tate peered out over the console as she finally set the co-ordinates for the middle of the Siberian Tundra, hopefully without any electricity to feed him Electro would simply short out and dissipate. Of course that was wishful thinking but at the moment it was better then being electrocuted or chocking on the immanent chemical strike from the VX gas Stink Bug had planted in the vent system. Firing a blast of liquid at an Electro Clone that was perusing Boomerang, Tate suddenly found herself the focus of attention as the remainder of the Electro's ran towards her, she destroyed two before they swarmed her, the combined electrical jolt knocking her unconscious.

"Myres, where are you?" Electro announced as Boomerang edged towards the manual override lever. Taking a deep breath he ran past the head, dodging the first and second bolts it threw at him before being ambushed and grabbed by a clone just as he reached the leaver, it's touch causing him to shudder with electricity. "Too little, too late." Electro mocked as Boomerang reached for the switch, "Once I'm done here I'll kill the idiot Deadpool."

"Any other day I'd pay to see that." Boomerang grunted, "But not today." he stated pulling the switch. The portal glowed blue before explosions rocked the frame and it suddenly began to suck Electro into the abyss. Summoning all his clones back into his body Electro strained and begun to break free as a second round of explosions detonated the remaining fuel canisters attached to the amplifying rings causing Electro to waver, his face and body turning into a skeletal figure, the electrical flesh ripped off his bones. With one almighty leap Boomerang leapt at Electro, the impact of him hitting the electrical villain causing him to be ripped apart by the jump-gate. Boomerang staggered forward before being plucked off his feet by the portal just as Tate and Milos came round.

"Boomer." Tate said as the gate, deprived of its fuel shut down, a few pieces of debris floating around the entrance their eerie flight powered by dimensional energy. "He's gone."

"Is that meant to be doing that?" Unicorn asked as the portal's light and gate turned orange, a ball of energy forming at the centre. Tate shook her head before turning and running towards the door Deadpool had escaped through Milos hot on her heels as the orb imploded, the whole room simply dissolving leaving a dark void behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Maintenance Shaft, Sub Level 14 - 01:12AM, 4th September<strong>

Deadpool crawled along the shaft armed with only his pistol and a katana, the former clenched in his mouth as he scrabbled on his hands and knees. Time was running out and after two dead ends and a detour to sub level 15, Wade was sure he was getting closer to his goal. Reaching a fortified blast door that led to an incinerator, Deadpool peered inside before carefully opening the door and dropping into the chamber. It was freezing inside and Deadpool swore a family of penguins had waddled past him before he found a frozen Stink Bug alongside a set of canisters marked with the sign for radiation and a skull and crossbones.

"You're as cold as ice, and as willing to sacrifice." Deadpool hummed as he went through the dead thugs pockets. "Ice Ice Baby what do we have here?" he asked as he pulled out a mobile phone decorated with a green snakeskin pattern. "A-Hoy Alexander Graham Bell are you there?" Deadpool asked, "So what happened? Who stopped you?" he mused before crawling along on all fours sniffing about before coming to a white boot. "A clue." he barked before looking up.

The boot's owner was wearing white jeans and a trenchcoat, a ballistic mask and carrying a massive flamethrower, the see-through tank full of a blue gas. "Scou…Scou… Scourge." Deadpool yelled as the boot's owner fired, the blast of gas causing a freezing flame to engulf Deadpool's body sending the Merc running as he fired a few pistol shots back, the small calibre rounds bouncing off the Scourge of the Underworld's Body Armor. Reaching the door Deadpool slammed it as a second burst of cold fire scorched the armoured door. Holding down the lock and leaver Deadpool felt the door slam and shudder as the Scourge tried to open it, eyes burning behind the Ballistic Mask as his breath fogged up the bulletproof glass panel.


	11. The Death of Wade Wilson

The reinforced door vibrated as Deadpool pushed against it, trying to keep the larger man out. "The door locks, Tate type in the Door Locks." Deadpool screamed as Scourge of the Underworld slammed into the door again.

"I can't reach it unless I move." Tate replied as she attempted to reach the automated door lock system.

"What are you doing here?" Deadpool asked.

"I'm a hallucination, listen Milos and I are working on an emergency teleport to get you out of there but you have to hold on." Tate announced before vanishing. The door stopped rumbling and Scourge stepped back three paces. Deadpool breathed a sigh of relief before spotting the trigger in his enemy's hands. The door exploded outwards knocking Deadpool and the locking system backwards. "Oh no cool slow motion Call of Duty breaching sequence." he moaned as Scourge strode forward un-holstering a Desert Eagle Pistol and firing five shots into Wade before he shimmered out dropping onto a table. "My god that stings like a mother." he moaned as Tate locked down the controls.

"Wade are you okay?" Tate asked lifting his mask off to survey the two shells that had penetrated his skull. "Oh my god?"

"What?" Deadpool asked, "What is it and why do I not like your tone of voice."

"Your skin, its normal, no sign of any cancer." Tate told him as the five shells popped out of his skin. Bending down she picked up one of the rounds, "Oz-Corp Pharmaceuticals. Wade I think this is bad."

"Anti Cancer Round Bad." Deadpool said weakly, "To be honest I thought the days of Osborne trying to kill me where over."

"This is bad how?" the Unicorn asked, "Cancer is bad."

"Wade's Cancer keeps his ultra efficient healing factor in check, without the cancer he will die in under ten minutes." Tate explained.

"Then make my last ten minutes amazing. I'll go out in a blaze of glory." Deadpool said before singing the chorus of the Bon Jovi song Blaze of Glory.

"Your not going to die somehow you'll get out of this you always do." Tate replied, "As a doctor I forbid it."

"Sorry doc but I feel like crap, that stage 1 of dying." Deadpool announced

"Milos punch him." Tate announced. Unicorn looked at her before punching Wade in the chest. In seconds the bruise from the punch healed and Tate narrowed her eyes. "Keep hurting him, if we can keep his healing factor busy then maybe I can whip up some-kind of super carcinogenic blood transfusion." she announced spraying a thick brown substance into a coffee cup.

* * *

><p><strong>Corridor 7, Sub Level 4 - 01:32AM, 4th September<strong>

Iron Clad rumbled down the corridor on the quest for something to eat, from what he had deduced the gas attack was over, whatever had stopped it had come just in time he had been worrying as the first traces of nerve toxin had infiltrated the storage closet he had been raiding. Passing a derelict guard station he saw something move, a slight scuttle of feet moving in the darkness, yellow eyes glaring out of the gloom.

"Hello anyone in their?" he asked as the figure behind the eyes retreated back into the station. Confidently Iron Clad strode in lighting up his body, the shining steel cutting through the darkness as Skein covered her eyes and stepped backwards. "Sorry Skein." Iron Clad said turning down the light, "What are you doing in a closet?" he asked

"Waking up." Skein announced softly, "And I'm hungry."

"Yeah there's almost no food in this dump." Iron Clad remarked, "If you want I'll share what I find with you." Skein smiled licking her lips as Iron Clad walked over, "What's wrong with your eyes and you teeth." he asked as she smiled before nibbling his shoulder. "This one is too hard." she hissed as Iron Clad shrugged her off as Blade dropped from the ceiling his sword clenched in his hand, "What should we do master?" she continued as the two vampires circled the former Avenger.

"Kill him see if he bleeds my child." Blade instructed, "Learn to use your new powers. Soon we will be king and queen of this prison, we will reap an army and take the world from the humans, liberate them from death." he snarled as Skein leapt at Iron Clad wrapping him with the threads hanging from her costume. Angrily Iron Clad strode towards her before head-butting her causing the former Thunderbolt to release him from her coils. Grabbing the young vampire by her hair Steel threw her at a set of book shelves bolted to the wall before ripping the piece of furniture off it's mounting and burying Skein underneath it, the enhanced gravity neutralizing the Undead woman's strength.

"You feel confident that you beat a fledgling." Blade hissed, "Now you will see the full fury of a vampire." he snarled leaping at Iron Clad his sword slicing off a patch of metal off the former Avenger's skin.

"Nice Sword." Iron Clad grunted, "But I've faced Asgardians, Giant Devil Snakes and Norman Osborne, some fagot with bad teeth doesn't scare me."

"How about me?" somebody said from the door before the clink of several pumpkin bombs echoed around the guard station. In seconds they detonated showering the room with a thick choking purple smoke before the sound of a plasma canon sounded, multiple energized shots causing the smoke to flash red, one of the villains silhouetted against the smoke falling to the floor in agony.

* * *

><p><strong>Medical Centre, Sub Level 6 - 01:48AM, 4th September<strong>

Tate added the last ingredient with a quick slice to the vein, the grey fluid dropping into the cup, the chamber echoing with the grunts as Deadpool received a close range energy blast from the Unicorn. It had become quickly apparent that punches and kicks were not going to be enough so Milos had improvised using his battle ram, a chair leg and a pair of scalpels coated in acid to inflict more pain, yet he was fighting a loosing battle, Deadpool's healing factor was working too fast, maybe too fast for the cancerous brew Tate had concocted.

"Okay Wade, your going to have to either drink this or inject it." Tate stated holding up a disgusting coffee cup full of a sickly yellow gel, "Maybe even both." she added.

"What's in it?" Deadpool asked.

"Nicotine, Arsenic, Liquid Benzene, Ethylene Oxide and Asbestos Wool just for good measure. A word of warning it's going to taste foul but it may just save your life." Tate stated, "Now bottoms up."

"Can I just have a Soda?" Deadpool asked pushing the coffee cup away, "Sorry but I'm not going to drink that."

"Milos hold him down." Tate instructed, "Guess we're going to have to go for an injection instead." Quickly Deadpool flipped off the table he was lying up kicking Milos in the chin sending him flailing backwards before picking up the pistol lying on the table. Firing a quick double tap at Tate he fled for the exit as the former SHIELD agent sprayed a thick gel that absorbed the bullets flight before leaping over the table and firing a quick spray of adhesive sticking Deadpool to where he was standing. Wiggling Deadpool slipped out of his boots before being struck by an energy beam sending him flying into the corridor and impacting with the wall. Shaking himself Deadpool got up and fired a few shots into the Med Centre as he ran for what he assumed was his life.

"Why the hell are you running?" Tate yelled as she emerged from the Medical Centre, "We're trying to save your life." she screamed her spittle burning holes in the corridor's floor.

"Making what happens next more dramatic." Deadpool announced, "Plus I hate needles, I would rather have had a suppository." he added as Vandal threw the double doors at the end of the hall open and unloaded an entire magazine from her MP5 into Deadpool sending him convulsing to the floor. Automatically Tate fired a thin jet of impact gel binding the woman's hand together and jamming her sub machine gun before knocking her to the floor and kicking the weapon away.

"Wade, oh no." Tate said, "Milos come quickly bring the serum."

"Looks like Impurest Cheese wins." Wade coughed, "Funny I had so many death monologues I could have ripped off but all I can think of at the moment was what Obi Wan says in New Hope. If you strike me down I'll become more powerful then you can ever imagine." Tate checked for a pulse and felt the last three beats before Deadpool made an annoying squelching noise and stuck out his tongue.

"No you bloody Merc with a Mouth you can't be dead." Tate hissed shaking Deadpool and nervously flicking his tongue. There was no response Wade Wilson seemed to be truly dead, his healing factor had burnt out his body moments before the gun shot wounds he had received. The Unicorn arrived and handed Tate the needle who angrily stabbed the syringe into Deadpool's heart pressing the plunger down, a futile effort that had arrived too late.

"You who are you?" Tate said whipping a few tears away as she turned on Vandal.

"I have to kill Deadpool." Vandal said her voice trance like.

"Who are you?" Tate asked more angrily.

"I have to kill Deadpool."

"Tate she's packing Anti Cancer Rounds." Unicorn announced removing a bullet from Wade's chest.

"You killed him." Tate said in surprise and anger, "You killed him, I don't even know who you are but you killed him. He was a friend, a good man, well good enough at least. Yes he was annoying but he didn't deserve to die like that. I'm going to ask you one last time, who the fuck are you?"

"I have to kill Deadpool." Vandal replied

"Let me tell you who I am." Tate snarled, "My name is Odette 'Payback' Williams and as you may have guessed I'm a bitch." Quickly she jammed one of her wrist-sprayers into Vandal's mouth and sprayed a thick blue fluid into the cavity before walking away as her victim choked uncontrollably. "That's liquid oxygen just breath normally." she instructed. Vandal took a breath and watched as Tate turned and spat into her mouth, the phlegm mixing with the oxygen before igniting the fluid and Vandal's skull. "And that's why my middle name is Payback." Tate announced picking up Deadpool's body and returning to the medical lab resting it on the table. "Sorry Wade, as soon as I can I'll come back for you." she added closing his eyes. Stalking out of the lab she switched the lights off and sealed the door shut before she and the Unicorn walked off past the burning Vandal and heading for the stairs up to the main Guard Control Room.

* * *

><p><strong>Medical Centre, Sub Level 6 - 03:22AM, 4th September<strong>

The door to the medical room splintered as the shape outside ripped it off it's hinges before crawling inside snuffling as it came closer to where Deadpool's body lay. Rearing up the figure stared at him with its red eyes before licking his wounds with a forked tongue, lapping up the blood before hauling itself on-top of the dead body, licking the uncovered face.

"Monkey Food." the Lizard hissed as he unhinged his jaws in an attempt to swallow the dead body whole. "Maybe start with arms, just in case." it decided, "Maybe take head and study it." As he considered how to eat his first meal since his escaped the Lizard didn't notice the fingers on Deadpool's left hand flick upwards displaying a rude gesture. "Defiantly take head." the Lizard hissed as he cradled Wade's head in his jaws.


	12. Cold Blooded Science

**Armoury, Sub Level 8 - 05:16AM, 4th September**

Unicorn slotted the older battle ram onto his forehead, the metal horn humming with energy as the onboard computers calculated the amount of plasma in the fuel cells. While the newer model was more energy efficient it's waste plasma recycling systems had been shorted out by Electro and as such the weapon was drained of fuel. Clicking his knuckles he walked down the aisles of stored technology heading to where Tate was filling up a series of White Phosphorous Grenades with a second batch of Anti Vampire Serum. Her new plan involved heading down to Sub Level 14, filling up the emergency fire suppressant system hoping it would work before spraying the entire prison with a diluted station from one of the emergency response terminals on a guard station on the floor above.

"Six Grenades full, after that it's back to darts and plain old forcing it down his neck." Tate stated, "Now we just have to hope that the sprinkler system still works."

"Ten Bucks says it fails." Unicorn snorted, "Security, Logistics and Containment are down. The Teleporters are recharging and the Jump Gates are wired to explode when used. It stands to reason that the sprinklers are down."

"Do you have ten bucks?" Tate asked, "Because lots of people who are conveniently dead owe me money."

"I'll get you your money you greedy capitalist." Milos growled as the door to the Armoury buckled as Iron Clad ran in massive claw marks over his armor. Breathing heavily he slumped down on the floor, wheezing and coughing, grey metal poking out from beneath his rust red exterior. "There are Vampires in the prison." he wheezed "Two of them, and they are pissed."

"Two Vampires?" Tate asked, "Blade must have turned Skein."

"It makes no difference." Unicorn mumbled, "We must get the serum in the sprinklers before they arrive here."

"They won't." Iron Clad wheezed, "I lost them when the outer wall collapsed and the thing arrived from outside the prison."

"Can you describe them?" Unicorn asked.

"About Six Foot Tall, Bug like face, dresses like the Green Goblin and carried some kind of nasty stick." Iron Clad told them, "Ring any bells."

"Or Alarms in this case." Tate announced, "I heard the guards talking about something like this, they called it an Annihilus or maybe just Annihilus, apparently he is the warlord of this realm or at least he was? It's quite confusing but needless to say he's a bad guy and can't get to Earth"

"So we don't fix the portals?" Unicorn asked, "How the hell do we get out of here?"

"We don't, it will be bad if Blade and Skein get to Earth but if Annihilus breaks through then it will be even worse. All we can do is hold out as long as we can and see who wins and then attempt to take the victor while their injured or tired." Tate strategized, "As long as we avoid them we should be able to survive long enough to get help from SHIELD."

"Not really the people I want to see right now." Iron Clad complained, "If we rally the others maybe we have a chance to take this dump. But it might be better if we leave them here and leave SHIELD a note telling them to lock this place and never come back."

"And how the hell do we get out of here? I assume you found a way out." Unicorn theorized.

"I came in with an amulet, mystical it could travel through time and space, if we can find it we could escape." Iron Clad proposed, "If you help me find it I'll let you come with me."

"Sold." a figure yelled from the door, "One Time travelling amulet, Storage Room, Sub Level 28." Leaning against the frame Deadpool smoked a mock cigarette, in reality a pen that he had found. "Now tell me where you worried?"

"How? The Super Cancer Serum failed." Tate asked.

"Well I'll tell you." Deadpool announced, "Plus it will speed up the time it takes to get to the Storage Room."

* * *

><p><strong>Medical Centre, Sub Level 6 - 03:22AM, 4th September<strong>

Deadpool lifted his fingers presenting a rude sign to whoever was licking in him, he felt sore for some reason, especially around his head, opening his eyes he found out why, nestled around his cranium where a pair of reptilian jaws. Deadpool screamed and gave a swift kick to the Lizard's groin, the blow failing to remove the reptilian menace that was tugging on his skull in an attempt to remove it from his head.

"Will you please remove your mouth from my head, good sir?" Deadpool asked in an upper class accent to no avail. "Fine if your going to bite me then I get to bite you back." he suggested chomping onto the Lizard's tongue and chewing it until he was spat out. "Nom Nom Nom." he announced reaching for the syringe in his chest, throwing the needle on the floor. "Okay Sir Hiss." he told the Lizard in a camp French accent, "Engarde." he announced removing the Katana from his back. With a primal scream the Lizard leapt up onto the wall before sailing over Deadpool's head onto the back wall and dropping onto him pinning him to the floor.

"Monkey Brain talk too much." The Lizard hissed as he closed in for a head bite, "Lizard Brain only survives never talks."

"Oh shutta your face." Deadpool announced shoving the Lizard's snout sideways before wiggling out and under the table before loading the pistol that had fallen on the floor after the Lizard had started it's 'examination' of him. "Deadpool Brain must break 4th Wall." he announced shooting the entire magazine into the wall. Slipping out from under the table he surveyed his marksmanship, the bullet holes forming the words, "Yes I'm alive readers."

"Pretty good don't…ugh." he started to say as the Lizard tackled him knocking him into a cabinet, a case of syringes falling to the floor clattering as the metal box bounced on the floor. "Drugs, Happy Drugs." Deadpool exclaimed happily picking up a syringe of Serotonin and stabbing the Lizard in the eye. "Happy Time." he squeaked as smiley faces floated behind him and a bunny hopped past before vomiting up a rainbow.

"Monkey Brain weak, should press the advantage." the Lizard snarled slapping the bunny away and getting to his feet, the smiley faces gasping in horror before leaving Deadpool alone on the floor. "Monkey unaffected by Lizard Brain must experiment find out why." he hissed picking Deadpool up by the scruff and roughly slamming him onto the table. Deadpool squirmed but the Lizard punched him in the throat causing him to stop moving. Gazing backwards he saw a door marked Cold Storage and begun to wiggle again this time kneeing the Lizard in the face before running towards the door, the saurian villain hot on his heels. Performing a quick 180 Deadpool left the room and slammed the door as the Lizard followed managing to stick his snout out before being slapped with the flat edge of Wade's Katana.

"That's for eating Samuel L Jackson in Jurassic Park." Deadpool told the Lizard as he bolted the door with a flimsy bolt and chain. "Well that's about all for the flashback." he told the audience sitting on the aisles of folding chairs. "I'm here till Thursday, try the Veal." he added as he walked off the stage to the sound of thunderous applause.

* * *

><p><strong>Storage Room 50, Sub Level 29 - 05:48AM<strong>

"That did not happen." Iron Clad told Deadpool, "I mean the whole fight with the Lizard thing was probably true but they didn't ask for an Encore and The Strokes didn't play Reptillia as you fought."

"Oh really then how come I had them autograph my buttocks." Deadpool stated pulling down his pants and mooning Iron Clad as Tate walked past.

"What I want to know is why the chemical Super Cancer didn't work straight away?" Tate asked. Deadpool shrugged, he was going to say something about continuity when the door on the other side of the massive room filled with storage containers opened and Pit Viper walked in with Anti Venom and Tiger Shark flanking her.

"Where is the amulet?" Pit Viper hissed as she walked towards Iron Clad. "Tell me and I won't cut off your head."

"You told them about the magical time and space doohickey." Deadpool said in shock, "Shame on you." he said waggling a finger at Iron Clad.

"I didn't, I planned to get out by myself not take all of you with me. I only told you guys I swear." Iron Clad replied

"Then how do you explain that every computer in this place is displaying a message from you, saying that there is a way out on Sub Level 29 in the form of an Ancient Egyptian Amulet." Tiger Shark snapped before grinning at Deadpool who gulped before hiding behind the Unicorn. At the end of the room a third door opened and the Hobgoblin appeared carrying a plasma canon scanning the two groups of villains.

"Phew just a Goblin for a minute I thought it was the Scourge of the Underworld." Deadpool sighed.

"You idiot he is the Scourge, just in disguise." Pit Viper snarled causing the assorted villains to draw weapons or get ready to charge the Hobgoblin as he limped over, a blade sticking out of his knee.

"He's not the Scourge of the Underworld." Deadpool stated, "You are, the real Pit Viper got a free pass shortly after Chapter 3, Chapter 2 if you don't count the first one. You Sir are an imposter." he announced pulling off a latex mask revealing a ballistic mask covered face before Pit Viper/Scourge shot him in the skull before delivering a swift kick to Iron Clad knocking him backwards, as the former Avenger ran forward in an attempt to apprehend him, before wriggling out of the synthetic skin he wore. The villains tensed up as Scourge trained a pair of pistols on the group waiting for them to move. Tiger Shark leapt in first, the bullets bouncing off his scales, before falling past Scourge as he rolled out the way slamming his feet into Unicorn, the energy beam charging from his battle ram shooting wide and slicing through the ceiling. Recovering Scourge holstered a pistol and withdrew a flamethrower as Tiger Shark charged him, the flames scorching the marine villain sending him sprawling.

As he reached an execution position over the fallen villain Scourge was struck by a blast of energy as the Hobgoblin fired the plasma canon, the accelerated energy blast setting Scourge's ballistic vest and grenade belt on fire causing the masked vigilante to ditch the armor, throwing it towards Anti Venom, the grenades detonating as the Symbiote charged towards him sending the vigilantie sprawling. The Hobgoblin fired two more times, the blasts streaking wide as the Scourge of the Underworld took Deadpool's dropped weapon and fired half a magazine into the villain.

"That's mine, you can't take that." Deadpool moaned as Scouge turned and shot him in the head again.

"A pity I'm out of Anti Cancer Rounds." Scourge grumbled as a lick of flame erupted from Tate's wrist sprayers. "I haven't forgotten about you HYDRA drone." he announced charging through the flames and shoulder barging Tate into a wall before shooting her through the left lung. "At last Justice is Served." he announced as he walked over to a crate removing an amulet decorated with the sun's journey across the sky. "Once your all dead I will escape this hell and serve justice to the world outside." he stated as he shot Deadpool again as he attempted to stand, "Starting with you Deadpool, I killed you once and I'll do it again."

"I think you still have more guys to kill." Deadpool wheezed as his healing factor pushed several bullets out of his skull. "When I discovered you were here I set a trap for everyone." he announced "The Hobgoblin later confirmed that you had attempted to kill Electro, the Absorbing Man and Blade as you tried to point the finger of blame towards him. I was the one who sent the viral message and now your competition arrives in three, two, one. Boom." he yelled as Annihilus arrived vaporizing the door that the Hobgoblin had arrived through. With a single shot Deadpool knocked the amulet out of Scourge's hand and sent it rolling into the middle of the group of villains.

"Get lost freak." Scourge warned Annihilus as he unholstered a pair of Desert Eagle Pistols.

"This is my realm." Annihilus growled, "You are trespassers and as such will be executed." he announced gripping onto the Cosmic Rod in his hand even harder.

"And that's our queue to leave." Deadpool announced crawling over to where the amulet lay. As he was about to grab hold a stream of adhesive shot out of Tate's Wrist Sprayers gluing him to the floor as she staggered past, orange gel sealing her chest wound. "Tate really, you and me are buddies." he gasped.

"Sorry Wade but this is my only chance to find who abducted my son. If I go back in time then maybe I can stop it from happening." she announced as she stooped to pick up the amulet. "Now how does this work?" she asked as Anti Venom got to his feet. With a quick flick he sent out a tendril that coiled around Tate's hand pulling her and the amulet towards him. "Get off?" she yelled firing a burst of flame.

"Make me." Anti Venom screeched as the other villains closed in all intent on getting the amulet for themselves.

"Hey Unicorn." Deadpool whispered, "Hey give me a hand will you." he asked as Scourge was smashed round the face by Annihilus.

"Don't bother Wilson." Unicorn announced, "I know what you're going to say."

"Look Up." Deadpool announced. Unicorn looked up and saw Blade and Skein perched on the lip of the hole he had accidently bored surveying the battle. "Listen there is no reason we all couldn't use the shiny amulet." he stated covertly snapping the dried adhesive. "Sucker." he yelled as he freed his hands and legs. "Mine." he yelled as he leapt into the fray slashing Anti Venom's tendril and pulling the amulet away, dragging Tate with him.

"Wade we're friends." Tate announced as he pulled the amulet away, "Don't leave me." she screamed as he walked away. "Come back here." she yelled levelling her Wrist Sprayer at Deadpool. "This sprayer is full of Liquid Anti Cancer solution, get back here or I swear I'll fire."

"You wouldn't." Deadpool sneered as the Unicorn lined up to charge at his unprotected back.

"I would." Tate replied tears of anger forming in her eyes, "Now give me the amulet."

"Catch." Deadpool yelled as he threw the amulet into the air. Tate leapt only to see Iron Clad already on an intercept course and much closer to the disc then her. At the same moment the Unicorn charged ramming his horn through Deadpool's spine before heading onwards, blindly smashing into Iron Clad as he closed his massive palm around the amulet.

"No." Tate yelled as golden mist erupted from the amulet. With a last ditch effort she charged spraying a stream of rapid corrosive at the former Avenger as Unicorn made a grab for the amulet, Deadpool still impaled on his horn. With a flash all four of the villains were engulfed in gold mist before disappearing from view, their bodies cast adrift in time and space.


	13. Epilouge: Escaped From Negative Island

**Storage Room 50, Sub Level 29 - 05:42AM, 4th September**

Annihilus shot Scourge across the room with a blast of his staff, the armoured vigilante unloading the remainder of his ammunition into the alien as he slid back before slamming into a packing crate. The remaining villains had wisely headed for the hills and had left the two of them alone in the storage room to duke it out to the end. Muttering something in a language Scourge didn't understand Annihilus advanced on him slashing through his left arm as he attempted to defend himself.

"Your trespass ends here." Annihilus told him as the pair of vampires silently dropped to the ground and advanced on the pair of them.

"Justice is served." Scourge roared slashing the alien warlord across the face, blood streaming from his face. Annihilus screamed in rage and stabbed the cosmic rod into Scourge's chest and fired a bolt of energy incinerating the villain as he attempted to crawl away and extinguish the flames. Annihilus advanced again and got ready for a final strike as Blade leapt at him his sword slashing, his target turned to meet him and repelled him as Skein looped one of her tendrils around him in an attempt to immobilize him. Annihilus fired a bolt of energy causing the female blood sucker to back off hissing as Blade elegantly swept in his blade meeting the rod before being fired across the room. As Blade flew across the room Skein darted in latching onto Annihilus cheek licking the blood off before being slammed into the ground.

"Your blood is irresistible." she purred, "If you weren't so powerful we would keep you as food."

Shocked Annihilus plunged the Cosmic Rod into the Vampire Woman's skull before twisting decapitating the former Thunderbolt, a look of content on her face before she dusted leaving behind nothing but a skeletal corpse. Screeching in rage Blade leapt in kicking Annihilus to the ground before slamming his head into the ground multiple times as Scourge sprayed the Anti Coagulant Paste on his belt into the wound left behind by the Cosmic Rod before twisting the nozzle of the Cryothermic Assault Sprayer and limping closer. As he got in range Annihilus was barley holding off Blade who had zeroed onto his neck, saliva slipping down his fangs.

"Justice is Served." he growled unleashing a torrent of cold fire on the pair of combatants, the flames sterilizing the area leaving behind nothing but a pair of cold skeletons. Without even pausing to analyze what had happened he stomped off, searching for more prey on the upper floors.

* * *

><p><strong>Dock 17, Negative Island - 06:07AM, 4th September<strong>

The silo doors creaked open, metal grinding on metal morning sunlight illuminating the shaft, the SHIELD containment team looking up as a T-Wagon descended before landing at the end of the dock. Quickly a team of SHIELD agents suited in full riot gear exited the shuttle followed by a woman clad in the blue uniform of a SHIELD Commander.

"Director Gold the area is secure." the Commander of the guards told her, "Portal locked down before we could insert this scum into the general population," he announced as a pair of guards dragged Janissary, his hands bound forward, the villain's head bowed not daring to look in Melissa's eyes.

"Indeed," Melissa replied, not totally convinced by Janissary's attempt to look innocent. "Your dismissed Commander, my men will take over from here." she added with a wave of her hand. "As for you Mr. Assard, why don't you drop the act, humility doesn't suit you; you could easily have escaped during the power outages."

"Oh Madame Director, don't you believe that people can change?" Janissary asked slyly.

"Indeed I do." Melissa sighed, "But until we discover the cause of the disruption and the extent of damage all prisoners are heading to the maximum security area of the Raft."

"If it helps your investigation Director, I can tell you who was behind this whole thing." Janissary announced

"Really," Melissa replied looking over the criminal, "You understand that whatever you offer will not reduce your jail sentence, that this is all through your own actions."

"I do." Janissary replied.

"Fine then start talking." Melissa hissed, "And make it quick, I have more then one problem to deal with today."

* * *

><p><strong>Dock 10, Camp HAMMER Portal - 07:55AM, 4th September<strong>

"How long until the explosives are offline?" Abe asked Fixer as he input numerous override codes and function re-routers.

"You expect me to neutralize Osborne's work in only a few minutes." Fixer replied snidely, "It's not like he's an evil genius. Oh wait yes he is now shut up and let me work."

"Ah but you forget." Constrictor announced as he withdrew his arm from around Rachel as they sat on a work bench adjacent to the portal. "That you are also a genius who on occasion is evil."

"I prefer grumpy but what ever, now somebody hand me the temporal re-router." Fixer growled.

"Oh yes Super Grumpy Cyborg." Constrictor mocked throwing the delicate re-router to Fixer who caught it and slotted it into the work station before flicking the switch. After a minute of blue lightning flicking between the archway the jump gate was stabilized and all four of the former villains walked inside before arriving in one of the prisoner processing centres. It soon became clear that something big had gone down when the first dead guards were found, jammed into a decontamination vent.

"What the hell happened here?" Rachel asked

"Accessing security cameras." Fixer stated, "Looks like we have only a few prisoners left in the building, at least living ones. Creel is on Sub Level 2 in a mess hall, Connors is in a Medical Supply Centre on Level 6, both are in a comatose state. We have readings suggesting that Man Thing is on Sub Level 14, the rest Anti Venom, Tiger Shark and the Hobgoblin are in a guard station on Sub Level 9, seems like there holed up and ready for a frontal assault, it may be tricky to dislodge them."

"What about her?" Abe asked as Pit Viper limped up towards them, "Please you've got to get me out of here."

"Okay Miss keep your hands where we can see them." Rachel ordered, "We're going to cuff you and then take you to the Raft for medical assessment." she explained as Fixer walked up and cuffed the super-villainess. As they turned to lead Pit Viper out of the prison Abe's Armor beeped, causing Pit Viper to tense up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"That was Mel, she wants us to check out a breach on level 0, seems like there is receiving additional negative energy in-put, she has ordered this place to be scuttled, for use of a better word." Abe told the others, "SHIELD Holding Team we have a meta prisoner on Sub Level 10, Corridor 19 ready for pick up." he called through the armour's comm. link. "Don't worry Miss, you'll soon be out of here."

"Thank You." Pit Viper hissed, "You don't know how much I'm looking forward to getting out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Hope Cemetery, Maine - 22:31PM, 4th September<strong>

Avalon flashed into view, blue mist radiating from around her and the agent she had brought with her. Confidently she strode into the graveyard, her partner following, heading for the ancient heart of the cemetery where the runes of summoning were marked, where her hands gathered to discuss their plans. Stepping into the seeming deserted circle there was a flash of light as the glamour rippled, swallowing her and her agent as they vanished from all eyes, both human and electronic, save those already inside.

"Did you get it?" Scourge growled as he cradled a massive chain-gun on his knee."

"Shouldn't you be more respectful?" The Hood asked, "She's the one in charge after all." she chided, "Welcome back Mistress."

"Your concern for the chain of command is most uplifting Miss. Watson." Avalon announced, "And yes my agent was successful." she told the others, "Scourge bring out the prisoner and inform the others to gather in the mausoleum for the ceremony that will keep me hidden until I am ready to step on this Earth."

"Yes Maam." Scourge grunted heading around the back of one of the small mausoleum before dragging a Polynesian man, his naked body bleeding, his skin covered with cuts and burns."

"Now you will tell us what we want to know." Avalon announced.

"Never witch, my lord Tangaroa's bindings forbid me from revealing his mark and quite rightly so, evil such as you must be removed from our world." he said through gritted teeth. Avalon clicked her fingers and the figure stood forward, his footsteps slamming down with each steps his tentacles took. "Doctor if you will do the honours." Avalon asked. Removing a vial from his belt Doctor Octavius uncorked the end and removed a flap of skin before pressing it against the man's forehead. In an instant the skin revealed an image of a swallow with long trailing leaf like tails sailing over a garden of Kelp, the fronds waving as if to catch the bird.

"You have been very helpful." Avalon announced snapping her finger, moments later Scourge had grabbed the prisoner and with a sickening clicking sound the Polynesian was dead. "Now let's get cooking," she instructed her servants, "Soon I will rise…"

"…And you will kill us all save for the worthy, they will be saved." Scourge, Doctor Octavius and The Hood announced. "And in that death a new world will be born."

* * *

><p><strong>New Zealand Rainforest, North Island - 13:11PM, 22nd April, 1602AD<strong>

There was a flash and the four escaped criminals fell to the forest floor, the crash as they fell to the floor muffled by the leaf litter, their curses less so.

"No I'm too pretty to be a half Unicorn, half Iron Clad, half Chemistro monster." Deadpool wailed, "Wait I'm me, huh no horrible amalgamation monster's created this time travel trip. "Good work team." he added covertly snatching the amulet away from Iron Clad.

"Where the hell are we?" Unicorn asked

"Can't you read?" Deadpool asked, "Impurest Cheese wrote it down five lines above us." he announced, "Now my precious where shall we go next." he purred rubbing the amulet.

"Wait why do you get to keep the amulet?" Iron Clad asked, "It was mine in the first place, Atum gave it to me in Duat."

"Oh like your worthy of it." Tate snapped, "I need it to find my son, Wade give it to me."

Stressed by the decision Deadpool fired a burst from the G36 sticking out of his bag, which had magically reappeared on his shoulder, "Quite all of you, it turns out that we have a real life, bona fide working Time Machine, am I right."

"Yeah now give it." Iron Clad ordered

"No." Deadpool said moving the amulet away from the former Avenger's grasp, "Am I right in thinking that this thing travels into the past."

"Probably, that's what Time Machines do." David Tenant announced sticking his head out of the TARDIS, "You know you could just use mine."

"Thanks but no thanks." Deadpool said absently shooting the TARDIS with the G36 causing the Doctor to fall to the floor with a thump. Shaking his head Deadpool saw that a massive bird lay on the floor, convulsing in pain from the bullet wound. "Cool Moa, well I guess that proved my point."

"Now give me the Time Machine." Tate snarled as she fired a quick burst of defoliant at Wade, the gabby mercenary ducking under the blow, the jet of chemicals swatting a Herst's Eagle out of the sky as it swept down on the stricken Moa.

"But I have my one brilliant idea a chapter coming up." Deadpool whinged, "Listen guys hear me out."

"Okay Wilson but if we disagree then you give us the Time Machine." the Unicorn growled.

"Yeah sure." Deadpool answered, "Listen what if I had a plan to make us the most respected, most well loved people on the planet."

"I'd say your full of crap." Iron Clad mused

"Well trust me," Deadpool announced, "If we flunk we can just use the time machine to go back and go our separate ways."

"And where are we going?" Unicorn asked.

"Follow me through time and/or space," Deadpool stated, "and find out."


	14. SHIELD Declassified Files

Name - Tiro Assard

Alias - Janissary

Place of Birth - Visegrad, Bosnia

Nationality - Bosnia

Height - 5'06

Blood Type - O-

Affiliation - Independent, Formally Nike's Sickle, Bosnian Mujahedeen Freedom Fighters

History - Assard was born in 1976 in Yugoslavia into a reasonably well off family, for the area, and like his father adopted Islam as his faith. Assard was intelligent and showed expertise with machinery and was a quick and efficient student something that his family approved of. Unfortunately in 1992 Bosnia was plunged into a war when Serbian, Bosnian and Croatian forces succeeded from Yugoslavia. Assard's family was killed within the first month of the fighting, with Assard away working at a local mechanic's returning to find their bodies mutilated and posed by an unknown party. For the next year Assard vanished until he was identified as a member or a radical Bosnian Mujahedeen Unit and between 1993 and 94 fought all other factions in the war, although their anger was mostly pointed at Serbian Forces and their hired mercenaries. After the war finished the entire cell disappeared until 1996 when they attempted a terror attack on the American Embassy in Prague. Ultimately local security forces were victorious against the terrorists thanks to an anonymous tipster known only as the Janissary. Subsequent CIA investigations revealed that the caller had expertly whipped the trail although the technology used was similar to that of another criminal the Tinkerer, who most likely supplied Assard with the base cybernetic implants which would later make him an infamous cyber terrorist.

Up until 2006 Assard remained off the grid, accepting mercenary jobs for a whole host of questionable employers. Self revealed work includes hunting criminals in Venezuela, Indonesia, Siberia and India as well as regularly breaching the fire walls of governmental agencies for what he claimed was for his own use. In 2006 Assard slipped up and was caught in Hamburg by Project Ziel agents after assassinating a Nigandan General who had defected from the African Nation and had been hiding in Germany. Many have considered that this, was the only time that Janissary was ever arrested against his own will, since all four subsequent times dead bodies and compromised computers have been amassed shortly after he entered where we was sentenced.

Powers - Assard has no natural super human abilities but exposure and constant upgrading of cybernetic systems have given him an affinity with computer systems ranking him among the top cyber terrorists. In addition former ties with extremist freedom fighters has left Assard with extensive guerrilla skills and it has been noted on several occasions that he is a skilled marksmen. Assard's weaponry also appears to be in constant flux and is often set up to cause the most stress and harm to keep his targets and enemies off balance.

SHIELD Analysis - Loyal to no one as many of his former allies have found out. While Janissary should be considered skilled in physical and cyber warfare it is the later that he really excels in. Because of this he is not under any circumstances to be given access to any computerized equipment. Surgery records from Negative Zone Database show Cybernetic Implants have been removed and destroyed.


End file.
